


Natural Selection

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: Fate can be a quirky thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First: This is an old story written over 15 years ago. 
> 
> Second: This is a semi sequel to AlterGenetics in that I use the same universe and it takes place about a year after the above story line. But IT IS NOT necessary to read the other to read this one. (That one will be posted here soon)
> 
> Third: There is reference to some J/P

If he heard one more word about Tom Paris and how 'wonderful' he was, from Janeway, he was going to get sick. As it was he was doing his best to control his expression to convey interest and happiness toward Kathryn, though he felt anything but. One time he, Chakotay, had held feelings for this woman, for she was attractive, strong, capable, and he thought could give him what he needed, but he was wrong, on several counts. First, he was wrong that she could be interested in him, the way 'he' wanted. Yes, she was attracted to him, and after a very brief fling on New Earth, they both knew it wouldn't work. The reason it didn't work was they wanted different things. Kathryn wanted someone she could relate too, comfort and be comforted, cuddle, nurture, in essence, a strong partner that could double for a teddy bear. Chakotay on the other hand wanted a strong partner too, except for the teddy bear part, but he also wanted something else, something he could never quite put his finger on. What ever it was, it was missing from all his past relations and it was missing from the short one he had with Kathryn. 

For a brief time he thought about pursuing others on Voyager, then chose not to, feeling that if Janeway couldn't give him what he waned, how could anyone else. The only other person on board who came close to stirring his emotions over the last five years was Tom Paris, and of course, fate chose to stick Tom and Kathryn together…leaving him out in the cold. 

Over the years he knew how truly sensitive Kathryn was, and how insecure over things she could be, such as her command, her command decisions, and of course her decision to break down and get involved with someone, that some one being Tom. These insecurities were only revealed to him, and on a few occasions Tuvok, and possibly now Tom. That's why he was here, listening to her drone on about how wonderful life was now that she and Tom have gotten together and if she should talk to him about some of her more personal issues. //Personally I don't give a damn, // he thought, but with great practice he smiled, "I think you should follow your heart on this one Kathryn. If you feel that you can trust Tom, then of course talk to him. Remember if you don't have trust in a relationship…" 

"You don't have a relationship," Kathryn finished for her friend, indicating she remembered his little saying quite well. 

Chakotay gave a small smile, the weakness of it covered by the sip of his tea, //Hey, when all else fails, resort to cliques, // he thought, knowing that had become a good part of his strategy as de facto councilor. "Well, I'm rather sure you've already made up your mind, Kathryn. I don't see why you're seeking my advice on this matter. It's not like you’re going to tell him anything mind-blowing." 

Janeway gave a soft chuckle, "Your right, as usual." 

"I wish you'd say that more often on the bridge," he teased, hiding the truth of that statement in his jest. 

"I guess, I'm still a bit nervous about how the crew…"

"Kathryn, for the last time, and I do mean last time. The crew is fine about all this. If anything it proves your human, and the crew actually finds that comforting, and a sign that 'they' can moved forward with life, while still working toward getting home." 

Just then the chime sounded. "That's my cue," Chakotay stated as he jumped up, leaving his teacup on the table. He moved to the door as it slid open to reveal Tom Paris, dressed in white jeans and a dark blue button down shirt. "You two kids have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn't do," he teased, trying to get out as fast as possible before the mush fest began. 

"But, Commander, that would leave us with nothing to do but talk about ships business,” Tom replied, also in a teasing manner. 

Chakotay knew Tom didn't mean anything but a teasing dig, but he found the jib a bit too personal. He knew how people perceived him, and on a personal level it irked him to no end. But he was in no position to do much about it. "Very funny, Paris," he snapped, with a sour smirk. "Kathryn." He left, not seeing the apology in Tom's eyes, as the door closed behind him, and he headed back to his quarters for another night of…ship's business, and a date with his right hand. 

 

*********

The next morning at the briefing, all the senior staff was assembled, giving their reports as usual. The engines were up and running to specs, which made B'Elanna relaxed, but not happy, unless they were running above board. The rest of the ship seemed to be also fairing well for a change, and their food supplies were still in the black. 

"Well, it seems like all is going great," Janeway stated. "Anything else before we wrap this up?" 

"Actually, I have something," Chakotay, stated, handing over a data pad he had been holding along with several others during the entire meeting. 

Janeway took the pad and looked over it. "This looks like the Delta Flyer," she stated, then handed the pad to Tom. 

"To some degree it is. Tom came up with a great design, but…"

"What do you mean, but?" Tom replied a bit defensively. 

"Relax, Tom," Chakotay smiled, personally glad he got under the cocky pilot's skin. "What I was going to say was, though the Delta Flyer has proven itself over and over again, it has also shown us a few areas that can be expanded on. The design is solid, but the crew compacity is minimal, and there is hardly any storage in the aft compartment. Plus…" 

"Hey, we wouldn't have needed the Delta Flyer if someone…" Tom started but was cut off by a glare from the Captain. Relationship or no, he knew his place outside of quarters. 

"Your right, to some degree," Chakotay stated to keep the peace. "Though for the record, you've had your share of destroyed shuttles too. But, moving on, all I did was upgrade your design, Tom. You should take that as a compliment, not an insult." 

The pad was making its rounds, and it was now B'Elanna and Harry's turn. "What did you do to the engine compacitor?" 

"I redistributed it so that maneuverability would be increased and lessening the weight, giving the new design more pitch and yaw, when needed. I've tested the design out on the computer via simulations, and now I'm brining it to you," he smiled, only his eyes showing his uncertainty and concern of rejection. 

"So, this is what you do with all your spare time, Commander. Enhance other peoples work?" 

Though Tom had a charming smile on his face, Chakotay knew it was a direct dig, but had long since got tired of the game, and let it slide. "Also, by redistributing the compacator, I was able to gain more cargo room and additional room for added weapons and a back up system," he added starting to feel some confidence and pride in his work. He was no engineer like B'Elanna or Harry, but he did understand much of the field due to necessity of having to do the work over the years. Plus, like Tom he was a pilot, and to add to it, he did feel guilty about all the lost shuttles. Though his goal, besides, keeping him busy at night, was to add to the much needed shuttle fleet and prepare the tiny craft for what it might face. 

"You know, these modifications and changes are rather good," Harry stated, pointing a few items out for B'Elanna who was sitting next to him. 

"Well, that may be, " Tom stated, "but can we afford to make another shuttle right now?" 

"I have a list of what we'll need and the power cost and suggestions on how to compensate the usage," Chakotay stated, handing over the pad to Kathryn and another copy to Tuvok and Seven. 

"Efficient as always, Commander," Seven stated. 

He sat there and became a shadow, as those in the know, discussed his idea, on the shuttle and how to manage the power to build it. He did his best to consider every possible angle and provide an answer to every question he could think of ahead of time, long before bringing this idea to the table. Though what irked him now, was not anything to do with the project itself, but Tom. He had been right he didn't have anything better to do with his life. When he was done with XO duties, he'd work out in the gym, dine with a few selected members, now even fewer, since Kathryn and Tom got together, and meditate in his quarters. Of course there were the extra duties he pulled, like Counseling and engineering grunt, when needed, and that was how he learned all he did over the years. He had no personal life to speak of, and at the rate things were going over the years, he wasn't about to have one either. Thankfully there was the holodeck, for his right hand would have given out over the years, not that anyone would believe that he'd have sex with a holo character or that he masturbated in the first place, according to his reputation that would be beneath him. But he knew he was a passionate man inside, but duty called, and nothing was able to tear him away from it, not even himself. 

After some debate the project was approved, much to Chakotay's delight. Though at first they were going to assign it to Tom, since he headed the building of the Delta, but with some quick talking, and a subtle hint to Kathryn that this project would take away Tom's free time, he was able to retain his baby. If all went well, it should be finished in a month, though the plans stated two, he knew 'he' had nothing else to do. 

"So, do you have a name for her?" Tom asked, some of his antagonistic tone gone from his voice. 

"Not yet. But I'm sure it'll come to me when the time is right," Chakotay replied." With that the meeting was dismissed and they all moved on with their duties. 

*********

As Chakotay had planned personally, the StarChaser was done in just over a month. He finally understood how Tom felt that day he introduced the Delta Flyer to everyone, for he was feeling the same way. Though on the outside he looked calm, inside his stomach was churning, and his palms were sweating. Though B'Elanna and Harry and a few others helped with some of the main areas, it was Chakotay himself that did a good portion of the work. Though in all due respect, he couldn't have done it all by himself. If all met with approval, the shuttle would be christened, and he'd be taking her out for her first spin in the galaxy. 

"Wow, pretty slick," Tom stated, after a loud whistle. "When do I get to fly her?" 

The compliment made Chakotay smile, the question made him frown, "I need to test her out first," he stated. //Never if 'I' have anything to do with it, // he thought. 

"Look's terrific!" Harry exclaimed as he stepped out of the new shuttle. 

"I have to say, you've out done yourself," Kathryn added. 

Chakotay smiled like a child being highly praised in front of his classmates. "Well, I didn't do it all by myself," he stated, gesturing to Greg, Geron, Donna, and Joe, who helped him out. 

"We did help, but you did most of the grunt work," Donna smirked. "Other wise she wouldn't be half way done, much less finished." 

"Well, whenever your ready," Chakotay stated, looking at Janeway. 

Janeway moved to the front of the shuttle, carrying a dark glass Champaign bottle. "As is the tradition since the days of old, I hereby christen thee, USS StarChaser," she announced, then smashed the bottle on its tip and the Champaign spattered everywhere and cheers went up. "She's all yours Commander," Janeway beamed as she moved along, everyone else following her out of the shuttle bay, so Chakotay could take StarChaser out on its maiden voyage. 

Chakotay felt like a child with a new toy, who wanted to push it to the limits and see what this baby really could do while at the same time wanted to treat it as delicate as possible. //She's Voyager's shuttle, there's no going gentle out here in the Delta, // he thought. So, when he was clear, he opened her up, and to a few peoples’ surprise on the bridge, one being Tom Paris, Chakotay did a Tom Paris maneuver, he took off flying like a bat out of hell. 

He weaves tightly around asteroids, through narrow cracks along the large asteroid like he was bobsledding, and all about the assigned segment of space, pushing StarChaser to the limit. He felt so alive, that once again he found himself relating to Tom, for he too was a pilot, a damn good one. But he knew where his gifts lie and flying was second; where as for Tom it was first. 

"Commander, I don't believe it should be necessary to remind 'you' of the test specifications we agreed on, is it?" Janeway said, her voice breaking the spell. 

"Understood, Captain," was all he said, doing his best not to sound like a broken hearted child. He set the course that was agreed upon for the test and headed that way. He was ten minutes into the test when his sensor alarms sounded. 

"Commander, what's going on? We're picking up your sensor alarms have gone off?" Janeway asked her concern slight in her professional voice. 

Chakotay cut the alarm and checked the sensors. "Captain, there appears to be a black vortex…" he started to say, when he was cut off as the shuttle shuttered violently and more klaxon alarms sounded. 

"Commander…" Janeway's voice was breaking up. 

Chakotay did his best to get StarChaser to do his bidding, but he quickly realized he only had two choices. Keep the ship in one piece and enter the vortex that was sucking him in, willingly, or beam out and let the ship be lost. Whether it was pride or over attachment, Chakotay didn't check out the second option of abandoning his ship right away, until he found that he no longer had the choice. The static caused by the vortex was interfering with communications and the transporter. He had no choice but to steer the shuttle into the Vortex and hope for the best. 

It was a rough ride, but with a great sense of pride, Chakotay smiled ear to ear when he came out the otherside, StarChaser taking minimal damage. "That's my girl!" he exclaimed. It took him a few moments to gather his baring, and he noticed two things. One, the Vortex didn't have an opening on this side, so he couldn't get back that way, and second, he was in the Alpha Quadrant. He checked and double-checked…it was the Alpha Quadrant, and near his home! 

"Spirits be praised!" Chakotay shouted with joy, then he turned to where he had exited from, looking out the view, "Come on, Kathryn follow me!" he prayed out loud. 

Then unexpectantly another klaxon sounded the proximity alarm. He checked his sensors, but he wasn't detecting anything, but something set off the alarm. Not until he looked out the view and saw a giant black ship, twice the size of a typical space station did the situation become clear. The design was unfamiliar, to Chakotay, so naturally he raised shields, but not weapons. He heard the soft beep of the communication's console; he was being hailed, so he opened up the channel. 

“I am Commander Doran Grey of the GA Capstone. Are you aware that you are in violation of the cease fire agreement of Dorvan V?" From all appearances the man that appeared on the screen was human, a very handsome human at that. He had long blond hair, strong green eyes, and a symmetrical face. Only, the coolness in his expression made him look intimidating. 

Chakotay looked puzzled for a moment; "I'm Chakotay of Dorvan V, and the USS Voyager; I've just come from a vortex from the Delta quadrant…" He started to say when he heard a familiar voice shout out from off screen. 

"He's not only Federation but a damn filthy liar!" cried out the male voice. 

"Bevel?" //He's alive? // Chakotay thought, wondering if the message from the array had been wrong and all the Maquis were not wiped out. 

Just then a man moved from off screen in view, and Chakotay's eyes went wide. It looked so much like his older brother, but…something was different…off. It was his eyes! His brother's eyes were like his own, dark brown, and here, Bevel's were…violet. //Uh-oh! // His mind started to say. 

"How do you know me, Fleeter!" growled the one that looked like his brother. "And why do you dare take the name of my baby brother who died many, many, years ago as a child?" 

Chakotay only sat there stunned, not knowing what to say to that. 

"Commander, we're detecting non-standard Federation technology," a female’s voice stated in Vulcan fashion from off screen. 

"Look, my name is Chakotay and I am from Dorvan V. Though I'm beginning to think I'm from a different Dorvan V," he said, moving to check out the quantum signatures. Sure enough, he was right. //Damn it! // 

The handsome blond looked off screen then relaxed his posture. "We are detecting that your quantum signature is off. We will tractor your ship in, and once we've fully verified your story, we'll see what we can do to get you home. Is this acceptable by you?" 

"Ah, yes of course," Chakotay stated, being unnerved by the stare he was getting from Bevel. The screen went blank, and he sat back and let them do the driving as he locked out the computer, just in case. //Damn AU's! // His mind shouted. //Well, no wonder he's staring, I'm a grown-up version of a ghost, // Chakotay thought. When he was done locking out the computer, he sat back and admired the ride, for the ship, referred to by the Commander was called the Capstone. "Magnificent," he stated softly with awe. The slick black hull made it difficult to spot visually, and sensors didn't detect it at all. He was surprised his sensor detected anything, but then he remembered Borg technology probably helped in that department. //Wow, wondered what happened on this side of things, // he thought. //And what does GA stand for, and come to think of it, // Chakotay sat up, "He said I, meaning Starfleet was in violation with the Dorvan V cease fire treaty?" Chakotay's mind was in a whirl wondering just what was happening to bring all this about, and just what 'this' was. 

Once inside and the shuttle secure, Chakotay opened the hatch and carefully moved outside. A very tall Bajoran woman standing six feet tall, very muscular, with coal black eyes greeted him. She could easily pass for an Amazon queen, if not for the Bajoran nose and pointing a very unusual riffle at him. He immediately raised his hands, slowly. "Look, I don't know what's going on here, but I assure you, I don’t mean any harm." 

"Menzel, lower you weapon," a seductively soft, yet firm accented voice ordered. 

Chakotay looked in the direction of the voice, and his eyes went wide, his mouth dry, and his heart started palpitating a mile a minutes. He had thought Tom Paris to be a beautiful man, and he was, but this man made Tom look ordinary. Though slim and sleekly built like Tom, this man's dark eyes and golden skin radiated an aura like no other Chakotay had ever experienced. The dark trim goatee that matched his short dark locks added a sense of streanght to his character and notably, to Chakotay, the man's charm. The tight black form fitting jumpsuit didn't help Chakotay's cause either. Chakotay did his best to call on his years of practice of schooling his expressions, for now was not the time or place to be acting like a high school boy meeting the School's Quarterback for the first time. 

"Like I said, I'm Chakotay of Dorvan V. In my universe, to make a long story short, I got stuck in the Delta quadrant with a ship called Voyager. I don't know what difficulties you're having with the Federation, but I have no intentions of interfering." 

The beautiful dark man gracefully moved up to Chakotay, looking him up and down with only his dark eyes, "I'm Captain Julian Bashir of the Genetic Alliance. Let me personally welcome you aboard, Commander,” he said, offering his hand, and a small professional smile toward Chakotay. 

The smile though diplomatic made Chakotay's heart flutter, but he kept it together and took the young man's hand. The touch was electrifying, and it took every part of Chakotay's will power not to jump this man. "Thank you," he managed to say in a steady voice. 

"I'd be delighted to give you a small tour of my ship and we can talk, if you like?" Julian asked. Seeing Chakotay nod yes, "Though for your sake as well as my crew, it would be best if we get you out of that uniform…if that's okay with you? For as you've already figured out, we don't get along with the Federation," Julian stated. 

Chakotay noticed that Julian hadn't let go of his hand, and personally was in no rush himself to let go either. "No, not at all. I think I understand," he replied easily, or as easily as he could, being so close to this epitome to perfection of male beauty, in his mind anyway. 

"Good," Julian said his smile more real as he gently retrieved his hand. He turned to the Bajoran woman; "This is Lt. Commander Menzel Ninor, my head of Security when were on the Capstone." 

"Pleasure," Chakotay greeted. 

"Hmm," she replied, waiting her cue from her Captain. 

"Checkout the shuttle, but please be gentle, we do have to give him something to get home in," Julian teased. 

Lieutenant Menzel gave a nod and with a few other crewmembers in the back of the shuttle bay, moved forward to check the tiny shuttle out. 

Julian then reached behind his left ear, "Doran, you have the bridge. I'm going to show our 'guest' around. Contact me if you need me," he stated. "Hmm, yes, that's good," he replied. Then he looked at Chakotay. "Communication implants. Well, shall we begin?" he asked, gesturing that Chakotay take the lead. 

"After you, it is after all your ship, and I don’t have a clue as to where we're going?" Chakotay replied warmly, for what he said was all true, but it also gave him a chance to check out the back half of this stunning young man, a chance he so desperately wanted and was far from disappointed when he got it. 

"Very well," Julian replied most charmingly. Then lead the way out of the shuttle bay. 

 

***********

On another part of the Alpha Quadrant a small Starfleet vessel named Voyager had arrived, to be greeted by the Enterprise only to be disappointed to discover that this was an Alternate Universe. 

Docked at DS9, Captain Janeway, Captain Sisko, and Captain Riker sat around a conference table. Janeway looking very concerned. "So, what you’re telling me is that you're experiencing another genetics war?" 

"Essentially, yes," Sisko stated, his disdain for the enemy poorly concealed in his tone. 

“Well, not completely, Captain. They say they simply want to live in peace, but no one seemed willing to give them the opportunity, so eventually war broke out,” Riker interjected. 

"So, what will they do if they do have Commander Chakotay?" She asked, concerned for her friend.

"Hard to tell," Captain Riker replied. "If he plays it calm, they'll most likely take him prisoner and place him in an interment camp, until they feel the need to barter for prisoners again. If he's foolish enough to try and fight them…" 

"He's the type to keep a cool head," Janeway stated with a touch of pride in her friend and First Officer. "So, if they have him, and he's a prisoner, how soon can we get him back?" 

"Admiral Picard has been struggling to keep the channels of communications open with them, but…"

"But what?" Janeway demanded, for this was no time for word games. She was a Starfleet Captain, and could take it head on like anyone else in this room, if not better. 

"Most people don't want a treaty with the Alliance. They want…" 

"Them wiped out," growled Sisko. 

//What ever happened to this Sisko, sure made him revengeful, // Janeway thought, having been a friend of Benjamin Sisko. "Is that StarFleet's position? Wipe them out?" 

"No," Riker stated, giving a glare to Sisko. "Though there are some who think it should be. No, we want peace, but between the Cardassians, and many of the other members of the Federation who recall the Eugenics war or have experienced it, or simply fear what they've heard…" 

"I see," Janeway stated. "Is it that bad?" 

"It's worse," Sisko replies. "And to be honest with you, if you really want your missing man back, and don't want to wait a year or more, you're going to have to go get him. For the first and last prisoner trade was over six months ago…" 

"Which would have been a beginning of much more had someone not interfered with the exchange and killed the Alliance prisoners," Riker snapped. 

"The Cardassian's are 'not' apart of the Federation," Sisko started. 

"That doesn't give them right to interfere…" 

"Gentlemen! It doesn't matter to me at the moment. My crew and I don't belong here. I want my First officer back!"

Riker looked a bit guilty for his behavior and then got professional, "I'll send a communiqué to Admiral Picard and see what can be done. Though communications with the Alliance is slow, for they are essentially…ignoring us." 

"Can they do that?" Janeway asked. "Can they really 'just' ignore the Federation and the Cardassians?" 

"In the beginning when they first started to organize," Riker started to say.

"We should have dealt with them," snapped Sisko, his words dripping with anger and hatred. 

Riker simply sighed and continued, "In the beginning we could handle them, but think about it. They are smarter, faster, and quicker in almost all ways. By pooling their resources they were able to bypass us in a matter of months. Their capabilities are the reason we banned genetic tampering in the first place." 

"Fear of being considered obsolete and of another Khan," Janeway stated, a tinge of her own fear of the Eugenic wars spring to mind as she recalled some of the tales of horror she and many of her classmates in school and at the Academy were told. 

"Once it was Kahn, now we have Bashir," Sisko spat in a deadly venomous tone. 

****End of Part One******


	2. Chapter 2

Chakotay's temporary quarters were very comfortable and the same size as his own back on Voyager. He took advantage of a quick shower and changed into the black jumpsuit that most of the people on board wore. It made sense; they were comfortable, convient and had pockets, something he missed ever since he was a kid. As he changed and stepped out into the living room where Captain Bashir was still waiting for him, two cups of tea and a plate of scones awaiting him, Chakotay noticed that the only rank determination was by the color braid cord piece they wore around their collar. He also noticed that it was a good thing he took a cold shower, for the Captain was looking more and more delightful by the moment, especially when Julian turned and smiled warmly at him. 

"I thought you might be hungry. I hope you like Tarlikin tea and scones; I didn't know what you might want." 

"That's fine," Chakotay replied as he took the seat offered him and sat across the handsome young Captain. He waited until Julian was seated then when the Captain started to drink his tea; Chakotay started on his, for manners were important to him. 

"I can get you some sugar or honey, if you like. I didn't know how you would like it," Julian stated, as he played proper host and placed a scone on a plate for Chakotay before getting one himself.

"Honey would be great," Chakotay smiled joyfully, for it had been a long time since he spared himself that luxury. If only…"You wouldn't by any chance have…real honey?" he asked, anticipating the worse. 

Julian Chuckled softly, "You really must be far from home if you get that excited over real honey." Julian got up and moved to the replicator, punched in a code and in a moment some honey appeared. He took up the small bowl, "I know it seems like it came from the replicator, but we've managed to hook the replicator up to a tiny transporter and we can send requests, like real honey, to the mess hall. They send it over," he stated as he placed the small bowl in front of Chakotay. "Help yourself." 

Chakotay did just that. He placed some in his tea, and couldn't resist using it on the scones, glad that it didn't offend his host. "So, may I ask, what is the Genetic Alliance?" 

Julian sipped his tea. "Before I answer that, let me ask a few basic questions first. It would help me understand how much I need to explain. First, in you universe, have you heard or experienced the Eugenics war?" 

Chakotay stopped in mid sip and looked up stunned at Julian then finished his sip. "Yes, why?" 

"What is StarFleet's policy in regards to genetically enhanced people?" 

"They are illegal in most parts. Unable to move in the main stream of things, and not allowed to join StarFleet or hold any political office…" 

"I see," Julian stated coolly, as if he was disappointed in what he was hearing but not surprised. "May I ask where…you personally; stand on the issue of genetically enhanced people. People who may not have had any choice in what was done to them or made the choice for reasons outside of the criminal stereotypes talked about?" 

Chakotay sat back in his chair after resting his cup, for it was starting to make a bit of sense. He really never contemplated the matter much, and needed to take a moment to see how he really felt on the subject, while taking into account, his answer would be critical at this juncture. Though tactfully, he had to go with the truth. "I've never really gave the matter much thought. Though I heard all the tales of the Eugenics war, I didn't really buy into them. For it is one of the teachings of my people, as there is a side to all things in life, so is there in all matters. Plus, the winners are the one’s who usually write the history, so all that really occurred will never be known. So I don’t think I have a position on the matter, why?" It was time to turn the tables and get some answers. 

Julian finished his tea and sat back and did his best to relax though he seemed always ready to jump at a moment's notice, much like Chakotay use to be when he was in charge of the Crazyhorse, and how Kathryn was now. "I'll give you a quick history lesson of present time. Though genetic altercations were made illegal, the practice was far from abandoned. Some places continued the process to aid those in physical despair that no other method could fix, or to enhance children that other's believed didn't stand a chance in the universe without help. However, other's continued the process for anything but ethical reasons, and they couldn't openly get volunteers, so they did private recruiting; usually via private slave traders or space pirates, or they'd send hired raiders to little out of the way places. Those were the methods of the lesser-funded practices. Those, like Cardassia, and the Federation, and yes, they 'do' practice DNA manipulation, just not openly," Julian sneered. "No, these groups use their own people or little known places, like…" Julian hesitated as he looked at the man across from him. "Look, I don't know if these things occur in your universe or not, but they do happen here," he said instead. 

Chakotay could tell the change of direction in what the young Captain was saying. "Places like?" he asked, wanting to know what was not being said. 

Julian seeing that Chakotay was not the kind of man to let things go easily gave a soft sigh, "Places like Dorvan V," he stated, his eyes shifting downward, a bit of remorse in them. 

Chakotay sat quietly for a moment taking in what he was hearing. True this was not his universe, and technically it wasn't his family that was being messed with, but the passionate side of him didn't care, technicality or no. His anger flared, but he schooled it, for it was not the Captain's doing. "Tell me more," he said in a tight soft tone. 

Julian looked up and saw the raw emotion, being kept in check, and with a thousand other feelings he experienced since seeing and meeting this man, a connection of deep understanding occurred, though not consciously, but he felt it none the less. "Look, Commander…" 

"Chakotay, please." 

Julian laughed, realizing they had been talking for so long and never bothered with the formality of dropping titles. "Then please call me Julian," he smiled warmly, taking to Chakotay even more. Then he sobered up and took a cleansing breath. "Look, Chakotay. I…I wasn't trying to upset you or anything like that. I just want to present you our side of things so you understand where you are and why we exist, okay?"

"All right. Please continue," Chakotay replied, cooling his anger, realizing he should hear the entire story before he reacted to anything. 

"Summing up farther, it was realized that there were so many genetically altered people in the Alpha quadrant living in fear of discovery, some not able to hide their changes, all being tormented or hunted, in some way. They had no one to turn too, or nowhere to go, for the stigmatism of the past…of Khan's tyranny had tainted just about everything and everywhere." 

"How do you fit into all this?" Chakotay asked, for though he was interested in the history of how the Genetic Alliance came to be he was more interested in the beautiful Captain that sat across from him. 

Julian got up and got himself more tea as well as some more for Chakotay. "Me? Well, to keep us from being here all day, I’ll hit the highlights. I was born with what would be considered by today's standards as mentally stunted. My parents, both prestigious in their own right, were filled by two kinds of remorse. One, they had a son unworthy of them, and two, they had a son whom they had to watch fall farther and farther behind the other children, doomed to be at best a street sweeper. They meant well," Julian stated, showing that he did have an understanding of his parent's action. "They took me to be 'fixed' and I was. We moved, to where people didn't know me personally, and all was happy with the world. Of course they hid what they did even from me, until I was fifteen…but I digress. I wanted to be a Doctor like my grandfather and my Mother. I also wanted to practice 'frontier' medicine, so in order to do that I joined Starfleet. Yes, I know, it's illegal, but my very existence was illegal, right?" He said, as he gave Chakotay his tea and some more fresh honey. “After getting through the academy, taking second in my medical class, so not to draw too much attention to myself, I became one of the youngest CMO's and was given DS9 as my out post." 

Suddenly Chakotay snapped his fingers, his eyes wide with recognition, "I thought you looked familiar. You’re Doctor Bashir! Or I should say your counter part is, or…" 

Julian laughed a little. "Yes, I 'was' Doctor Bashir," he said; though Chakotay could see the pain in the dark hazel brown eyes he had come to enjoy looking into. "And in some universes I still am," he adds softly. Then he shakes his head to remove those unwanted thoughts, "Anyway, I practiced for several years, getting all kinds of praises, and receiving all kinds of stuff a young doctor can't get enough of. You see I really wanted to be a doctor…helping people was who I was. But as it always does, the truth about my condition came out, and the rug was pulled right out from beneath me. Starfleet came down hard, and made it clear that it would do the same to anyone who tried to help me. So no one did. Starfleet then proceeded to drag me through the mud as an example of zero tolerance of genetic enhanced people in Starfleet." Julian's eyes grew dark as the memories and the pain of his past stirred within him, showing that they were far from being healed.

"You were only a…" 

"They didn’t care that I was only a child. They didn’t care about all the good work I did. They didn’t give a damn about anything but making me an example, and only one of my so called friends stood by me, and he paid for that mistake with his life," Julian replied, the emotions flaring more in his eyes. "My mother, father, and I were all sent to prison. My mother couldn’t take the stress of it and died…died alone in prison!" Julian became quite, not believing how upset he was getting, even after all these years. He closed his eyes to control his emotions, realizing he had never let go like this in just as many years. He opened them again to the gentle touch of a strong hand on top of his. He gave a small sincere smile, and took a calming breath. "My mother died in prison, all because she was trying to help her son be the best he could be. I didn’t understand their motives then, but I understand them now.”

"Did you escape or something and join the alliance?" Chakotay asked, giving Julian's hand a soft squeeze, glad that his gesture of comfort was accepted. He felt that he wanted to give this man streanght, not that Julian didn't have his own, Chakotay just wanted to give him more. 

"I was there only a week before I was to be shipped off to the institution for study and experimentation. Though they didn't come outright and say that. On the way there, however, I had other plans. After hearing that my mother died, I just wanted to get away, run and hide, while on the other hand I wanted to destroy everything that Starfleet was. I escaped. I ran. I hid. I was a doctor, and being a healer was how I…was. Then I got tired of running, hiding; I got tired of being persecuted and decided to see if there were others like me. That together we could find a way to live our lives on our terms… we don’t want to rule the universe, we just want to live in it.” Julian’s face was flushed with frustration. 

"That sounds reasonable enough," Chakotay replied, sounding his support for the live and let live goal that was being pursued. He also noticed that Julian never moved back his hand where Chakotay still had his resting on top. "But as my people have experienced in our history, it's never that simple."

“You would be surprised at how many people I found, Chakotay. Not hundreds, but thousands. Many of them having their enhancements forced on them by governments while others were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time becoming victims to unauthorized experiments, which are funded by the Federation itself…” He stopped and drew a breath. "Sorry," he stated, indicating he didn't mean to get all-preachy on the older man. 

"No, don't be. Please, tell me the rest," Chakotay urged, truly wanting to understand what happened to this man, and what stirred his passions as deeply as this cause obviously did. 

"When we started to gather in larger numbers, the Federation, and Cardassia, though separately, came after us in full force. It was then that we decided to form the Genetic Alliance over two years ago. Not meaning to sound arrogant, but with the extraordinary resources of our enhanced minds, in a short amount of time we were able to build ships that could withstand the Federation, and Cardassian technology. We really did attempt to peacefully exist on a small asteroid not that far from here, but neither side would leave us alone. When the Cardassian's outright bombed the place, which would have been a mass murder, had we not received word by…someone, we finally decided to strike back. The Federation took the side of the Cardassians, and they too came after us, so we organized and declared war. The first thing we did was to take over DS9, which we did. But we gave it back as part of the cease fire treaty we signed seven months ago. Though I know for a fact that they are only using this time to build up their forces…so are we. Though frankly, we'll defend ourselves, but we really don't want war." 

"So, the Alliance and the Federation, and the Cardassian's are in negotiations?" Chakotay asked, wondering the current status of things. 

"No. We're still at war with the Cardassians, though we have managed to push them out fully from this sector. A lot of us agreed that since the Federation didn't care about this territory, and the people here were truly open to us, we offered to merge with them, they agreed. So, a good portion of rebels called…" 

"The Maquis," Chakotay smiled with some pride. 

"You know of the Maquis?" 

"Yes. On my side, before I was stranded out in the Delta quadrant I ran a cell for the Maquis. In fact, it was while the Federation was chasing me that my ship and Voyager got stranded out there. We formed a union and it was more efficient to use Starfleet rules to keep the order. Though for the record, I was Fleet, but I resigned when the Federation refused to help my people." 

Julian grinned at the news. He had a good feeling about Chakotay from the very beginning, hearing of his past, he knew he was right. "Well, technically, the man that sort of is your Father…" 

"He's alive?" Chakotay interrupted. Then shook his head, "I'm sorry. But my Father…family…died…I'm sorry, please go on." 

It was Julian's turn to give a comforting squeeze to Chakotay, and Julian was rewarded by warmth in Chakotay's eyes. "Anyway, he heads the council of seven that has been formed to help me out, and handles the negotiations. We tried a prisoner exchange, but the Cardassian's made sure that went bad…"

Chakotay looked puzzled, "What do you mean, helps 'you' out?" 

Julian blushed, "Um…well…I sort of formed the Alliance…and…I'm in charge of it." 

Chakotay sat back in his chair, keeping his hand where it was, a slightly stunned and overwhelmed look on his face. "You’re in charge of the Genetic Alliance?" 

"Yeah, but as we're growing, and we are growing, I realized I didn't want the universe much less the world on my shoulders. I already have the reputation of being another Kahn, and that simply isn't true. Yes, I've come a long way from being the universal healer to being a Captain and sending good people to what possibly could be their death. But just like the Maquis, 'my' people need a home too, and a way of keeping it safe for their families. In a way, I'm saving their lives in another manor. I still keep a hold of things, but I formed the council to help me, and I'm hoping that soon it will be able to take over. But we're still too young and we don't have time for major debates. The Federation and Cardassians, and others are still bombarding us, and we need to move and act quickly. But I swear, the day I can step down and relinquish this burned, is a day not only will I celebrate, but I'll find a way to make it a national holiday," Julian smiled wishfully. 

Just then," Sickbay to Captain Bashir," a female voice over an intercom on the Captain’s wrist sounded. 

"No ear piece?" Chakotay smiled. 

"Not every one has them or wants them," Julian replied warmly, "Go ahead, Doctor." 

"I don't have all day you know," the light though slightly scolding voice replied. 

"Oh! Sorry Hannah. We're be right there, Bashir out." Julian stood up, retrieving his hand. "First stop on the tour was sickbay. We need to make sure your okay, and it was also to determine if you really were misplaced…but I'm sure now," He said, gathering up the dishes and taking them to the recycler. 

"I understand," Chakotay replied easily, for he really did understand where they were coming from. After a minute he followed Captain Bashir out the door on to sickbay. 

************

 

"We've been through this before," Tom replied as he sat back in his chair, looking at the other officers in the briefing room waiting for the Captain to arrive. "Coming so close just to miss out by a hairs breath!" 

"Tom, we need to focus on getting the Commander back from those…people," Harry stated. 

Tom looked irritated, "It's not that I don't want him back, it's…this is the Alpha quadrant…" 

"Tom, you're not the only one upset about all this. Besides, I thought you didn't want to get home…that badly?" B'Elanna interjected. 

"That was before…" he stopped, knowing that Kathryn didn't like it when he discussed their lives, even if they were with his friends. 

"You and the Captain…" Harry started to say. 

"I do believe that this conversation is irrelevant," Tuvok stated, seeing how personal things were going to become. "The facts are, this is not 'our' Alpha quadrant, and not 'our' war or place to interfere in it. Our main goal is getting the Commander back and returning to 'our' universe, hopefully to the Alpha quadrant."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Janeway replied as she entered in the room during Tuvok's statement. "There is just one big problem. It is believed that the otherside has Commander Chakotay and this Starfleet doesn't feel that negotiations will provide fruitful, at least not anytime soon." 

"So what are you saying?" B'Elanna asked in concern for her old friend. 

"The Genetic Alliance, as you've all been briefed on, has a strong hold on the DMZ and negotiation attempts were made about six months ago, but things went…poorly. The Cardassian's and 'purist' attacked during a prisoner trade, the Alliance prisoner were killed." 

"Just great!" B'Elanna snarled. 

"So what 'are' we going to do?" Harry inquired. 

"We could simply contact them ourselves and ask for Commander Chakotay to be returned," Seven stated. 

"I thought of that, but Captain Riker stated that the Alliance is 'ignoring' the Federation, so long as they don't cross the boarder, and that they would ignore us. But Captain Sisko thinks we may have to be aggressive to retrieve the Commander for he's convinced that the Alliance's leader, Captain Bashir…"

"Bashir? Julian Bashir?" Tom asked, as he sat upright in his chair. 

Kathryn looked at Tom startled, "You know Julian Bashir? Or to be more accurate, a Julian Bashir?" 

Tom looked pale, "Yes. I knew him at the Academy; he was near the top of his medical class, studying to become a doctor. We…we were friends. I didn't know…" he didn't know how to react to this information. 

Kathryn subconsciously gave Tom's hand a pat, "Things are not the same on both sides, Tom. Just remember that." Then she recalled her hand and looked at her officer's, "and it shows how very different paths our lives could have taken. Now, back to the matter at hand." 

"I do believe that Seven is right. We should make the attempt to contact the Alliance and request the Commander's return. That under the circumstances we are not involved in their situation and wish to return to our universe," Tuvok stated. 

"At the moment I agree…" Janeway started. 

"Captain, a private message from Captain Sisko is on channel one for you," her badge sounded. 

She sighed. "Continue to discuss ideas, I'll be right back," she stated to her officers as she got up. "Send it to my ready room," she said over her com badge and entered her office to take the message. 

She sat in her chair and activated her com unit, "Captain, what can I do for you?" 

"I think the question is what we can do for each other. I've given this some thought, and I'm almost certain you're going to attempt to 'ask' for Commander Chakotay back…am I right?" 

Janeway gave a mild smirk, "Yes that is correct. Do you have a better idea?"

"Actually…I do. Though I'll be up front with you, Captain. It's not approved by Starfleet, but it will serve us both." Sisko stated confidently. 

Janeway relaxed in her chair, wondering about this version of her friend. "Tell me, Captain, why? Why are you so…so bitter about all this?" 

"It's not important," Sisko snapped. 

"If you want me to even hear you out, than yes, it 'is' important. I want to understand whom I'm dealing with. As they say, if I’m dealing with devil, I want to know it." 

Sisko looked slightly angry, but relented his position, "Very well. I don't know about the otherside where you’re from, but I had a son…"

"Jake?" Kathryn asked, taking interest in Sisko's story. 

Sisko gave a weak smile at the name of his boy, "Yes, Jake. He was a budding author and journalist…" Sisko stopped and gathered his thoughts. "Jake was killed by that monster Bashir! So, yes, yes, I want revenge! Can you blame me? And I think that us both getting what we want in this matter is all that really counts, isn't?" 

Janeway felt Sisko's pain, but knew her position on this matter. "In this case, no it doesn't. I understand how…"

"Don't tell me you understand how I feel! Have you watched you son die…at the hands of a man you…you once trusted with your life! He was our CMO! He took care of Jake when he was sick, even saved his life when Jake was badly hurt! He betrayed us…all of us! He killed my son, Kathryn, so don't tell me you know how that feels." 

"Ben, please. Different universe or not, I wouldn't help you get revenge, or go behind StarFleet's back…"

"Then you'll never get your Commander back. At least, not this year, hope you can adjust to your new home," he snapped and clicked off the channel. 

Janeway closed her blank screen and gave a tired sigh as she wiped her tired eyes, feeling how crazy the fates were. 

***End of Part Two*********


	3. Chapter 3

Chakotay entered sickbay and had to quietly admit how impressed he was with what he saw. Then he saw a young human woman, looking about twenty in age. She was taller than he was, very slender, light creamy complexion, which was brighten by the mane of long jet black hair that was tied behind her.

"Commander Chakotay, may I introduce you to Dr. Hanna Longstrum," Julian said, stepping aside so the two could greet each other properly. 

Chakotay took the offered hand and gave a warm smile, "A pleasure. It's amazing that…" he suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, as he looked into her sea ocean blue eyes seeing something…odd. "A real pleasure," he said again. 

Hanna gave Chakotay a sides way glance, and a half smile, "What? Please, say what it was you were going to say…please." 

Chakotay felt embarrassed. "I…I was going to say how amazing it is that one so young to become a doctor…" 

Hanna gave a small approving smile, "But what stopped you. I assure you, you wouldn't have been the first to have made such a comment." 

Chakotay gave Julian a look, his face a hint of red then faced Dr. Longstrum. "Well, it was something in your eyes…I suddenly got…a different opinion. I didn't mean to offend…"

Hanna started to laugh. "I am far from offended, Commander. In fact, I'm tickled pink. You are the first person…in quite sometime," she stated, looking at Julian, "Outside the Captain," that realized that I am much more than I seem. For the record I'm seventy-three, going to be seventy-four in two months."

It was Chakotay's turn to want to laugh, but he saw she was serious and was stunned. He remained silent as she moved him to a bio-chair, used instead of the bed for walking and well patients. 

"How?" Chakotay finally struggled out. 

"DNA tampering," she stated as she gathered up her instruments. "One of the Federation 'non-existing' projects that they could never repeat. But don't let the looks fool you…" she laughed. "But they didn't did they?" she added as she faced Chakotay. Then she sobered up somewhat. "I have the body of a woman in her twenties and always will. That doesn't mean I can't get sick or get killed. It does mean that my cells don't do what normal cells do, so I can't have children, and it has made having a 'real' relationship impossible. The saying, come grow old with me doesn't work too well, when only one is aging." Hanna gathered herself, seeing she was suddenly pouring her soul at to this kind stranger. "I'm sorry."

"No, please don't be," Chakotay replied, feeling honored that this woman that had an age of wisdom in her eyes trusted him enough to share with him. 

Hanna looked up at Julian, "This will only take a couple of minutes, if you…want to wait," she said, an unspoken question in her eyes. 

"I'll wait," Julian smiled. "We've just started our tour." 

Hanna gave a very warm smile, her question answered, even if the Captain didn't know he did so. "Very well." She turned to Chakotay. "I'll be up front with you. There is the long tedious method of these kinds of physicals, but they are relatively painless. I've developed a method, that will hurt…somewhat, but a painkiller will help, but will only take a few minutes…you choice, really.

"What method?"

"Well," she said, bringing forth from behind the chair and mechanical arm extension that had a large rounded open cylinder on it. "Are you familiar with medical terminology or should I give you the essential version?"

"Essential, if you please," Chakotay chuckled. 

"Okay. Essentially, I'm going to be taking a core sample, from…you left or right handed?"

"Right."

"You're left arm. I'll give you a local nerve block to the area, and this machine will close about your arm. It will inject a hollow needle the size of four red blood cells, through your arm, gathering up, skin, muscle, blood, and bone samples in one shot. Then I'll use the sample and run a DNA scan. It's a hundred percent more efficient, and I'll probably know more about you than you do." 

"Will it tell you what kind of music I listen too?" Chakotay teased, feeling comfortable around Hanna and Julian. 

"Of course it will," Hanna deadpanned, until she was rewarded with the stunned look from Chakotay and then laughed. "No, just medical information," she smiled warmly. "So…your choice. Oh, your left arm will be out of commission for an hour, the only draw back, but after that all should be perfectly fine." 

Chakotay thought about it a moment. A few minutes here with an hour of an aching arm, but with Captain Julian or hours here…"I'll give it a try," he stated. 

 

************

Chakotay wasn't too crazy personally to have his personal tour cut short, but he did understand. Julian was the leader of the Alliance, and though he came to understand, that he let Commander Grey run the Capstone, and the council handles most of the political situations, his presence and responsibilities were far from few. 

Chakotay gathered a small snack as he relaxed in the temporary quarters, feeling a mixture of emotions. On one hand he was concerned for Voyager and what they must be going through. Did they follow him…//No, they would have showed up by now,// he thought. Then he started to think along different lines, //How long will Kathryn continue to look for me?// 

He finished his snack and recycled his stuff and got a cup of tea and sat on the couch looking into familiar but strange stars, pondering his current situation. His mind continued to bring across pictures of a handsome, beautiful young Captain, whose dark hazel eyes were as enticing as the rest of him. He felt a stirring in his groin as well as in his chest, for it had been a long time since anyone made him feel this way. Captain Bashir was strong, capable, with a deep set passion that Chakotay could see in those dark eyes, and was wonderful to be around. He started to wonder other things, when the chime sounded. Hoping it was Captain Bashir, "Enter," he called out and stood up to greet his visitor. 

The man that looked so much like his oldest brother, Bevel entered the room. Chakotay couldn't help take the man in, for except the violet eyes, this man was, to a degree, his brother, yet wasn't. He schooled his expression. "Can I help you?" he asked as calmly as he could, seeing the stone expression his father and all of the males in his family could do to cover their emotions. Only their eyes would give them away, and Bevel’s was confused, pained and awed. 

Bevel entered the room, staring at Chakotay. Then taking a moment, he then finally spoke. "Dr. Longstrum has confirmed that not only are you from another universe, but you are…you are related…" he had difficulty continuing, and keep the emotion from his voice. 

"In my universe, you…are my oldest brother," Chakotay stated, feeling a mixture of emotions himself. He had wanted to see his family for so long, and hearing that they were dead almost destroyed him. Now Bevel stood before him, he had to try and remind himself that it wasn't him…not 'his' brother. 

Bevel moved closer, taking in the man that stood before him, his eyes wide with disbelief and wonder, and…caring. "You grew…into a fine, man," he finally said, now standing next to the man. 

Their eyes locked and a world of emotions passed between them and technicalities flew out the air lock. The two men hugged as if they truly had been family…and for this moment they were. 

"How I've missed you," Chakotay whispered, a fraction of his mind knowing the situation, but not caring at the moment. 

Bevel leaned back from the hug, his own eyes moist from years of pent up emotions. "I understand the difference…but…I've missed you too. I…I can't believe…" he smiled taking another good look at the man his brother was. 

"If it's not too…upsetting. I'd like to hear about…everyone. "

"It's okay. Father is fine and in charge of the council of seven that heads the Alliance, along with Captain Bashir." 

"In my universe, Father was…killed, along with…everyone else," Chakotay stated softly, looking away from Bevel as old feelings flooded him. Then he cleared his throat. "How did I…?"

This time it was Bevel who looked away for a moment. “You and I were on a hunting trip to NaHiya' …"

"I remember that trip," Chakotay stated, then stopped forgetting for a moment that his memories and here didn't coincide. "Sorry, continue, please.”

"It's okay. I'm glad that somewhere things went better," Bevel stated, some pain in his tone. "Anyway. We were climbing to the top when you slipped and fell and…and broke your neck. I should have never…"

"Don't," Chakotay snapped, knowing all to well what his brother was going to say. "I also fell on my trip and broke my leg. If what happened in my world happened here, then it was only the choice of the fates that made the difference. There was nothing my brother could have done, and there was nothing you could have done. The rock simply…" 

"Gave way," Bevel said, with a new sense of understanding of what happened so many years ago. "That is what the elders said." 

"And that 'is' what happened. I was just not destined for this universe. You can not continue to carry guilt for a decision that was not yours," Chakotay stated, placing a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder and giving him a caring, warm smile. 

"Oh, little Pooka, even if it is strange circumstances, it is so good to have you here," Bevel exclaims as he bear hugs Chakotay…his little brother. 

Chakotay chuckles to the old nickname he had once so long ago despised and found at the moment how much he enjoyed hearing it again. "It's good to be here," he replied. Then after the bear hug, "Tell me, how is Mama, the girls, Nihab?" The mention of his middle brother brought a sad expression to Bevel 's face. "What?"

"Before the Alliance, we were having trouble with the Federation and the Cardassian's…" 

"The Maquis. Yes, Captain Bashir mentioned it. We had the Maquis in my universe too. I was in charge of one of the cells and a ship called Crazy…"

"Crazyhorse?" Bevel asked, surprised. 

"Yes," Chakotay replied, feeling a bit awkward. 

Bevel laughed, "That was the name of Nihab's ship too. You two were so much…alike," he sighed. 

"Were?" 

"He was lost in the Badlands, along with a Federation ship…"

"Voyager."

"Yes. That's why I was so angry. I thought that the Federation was playing a trick, but got the wrong brother, if you know what I mean." 

Chakotay gave a knowing nod, "I can see that. But it's possible that like me, he too is alive in the Delta quadrant. That's were we, me, my crew and Voyager was taken during the Badland situation."

Bevel looked at Chakotay, hope in his eyes, "Thank you for that. I think it will do Mama's heart good. I sort of want to introduce you to them…"

Chakotay looked pained, for he wanted to see them all too knowing this may be his only chance, but, “I'd like that…but it would be unfair to them. Their son is gone, and I would only remind them of their loss." 

Bevel smiled with pride. "Yep, you sound like Father," he said as he slapped his temporary little brother on the arm. "But for now, you and I are brothers; the fates have given us this…yes?" 

Bevel couldn't have said anything more wonderful, as Chakotay looked like he was suddenly glowing, "Yes!" 

"Good. The Captain is having a gathering of his officers for you to meet, at dinner. It's at 20:00 hrs, I'll be by just before that to get you. If you have any problems or any questions, just use the come channel. We do have com unites, you'll probably get one later," Bevel smile warmly, but with some hesitation in his eyes. 

Chakotay could see the look at understood it, "I'm not going anywhere…for a while," he reassured. "I’m looking forward to spending some time with you and 'catching up'," he grinned, his eyes showing how true his words were. 

"Very well. Until later. I have to get back to engineering or Commander Grey will have my head…you know how Commander's are?" Bevel teased being only a Lieutenant Commander. 

"Why, yes…yes I do," Chakotay replied, fingering his Commander's pips on his Starfleet shirt that was lying near by.

"Ah shit!" Bevel said, as he understood his little brother outranked him, and then he laughed hard. Probably the hardest he had laughed in many years, as did Chakotay who joined him. 

************

On the bridge of the Capstone, Commander Doran Grey sat in the center chair, going over the current ship's data. 

"Commander, we are receiving a general hail," A young woman of Asian ancestry, but with long dark purple hair that seemed natural in coloring, stated in Vulcan fashion. From all appearances she seemed human, except for the hair, but her persona cried Vulcan, though she was not. "From a Federation ship called Voyager. They wish to talk." 

Doran thought for a moment. He had been briefed by the Captain on their visitor, and like any big brother, even if he was not related to Julian, was going on instinct. "Commander Menzel, you have the bridge. Lieutenant, I'll take this in my office," he stated and moved from the bridge to the set of doors that lead to his office. He sat behind his desk, mentally preparing himself. //He'll kill you if he finds out your meddling in his life again,// he thought, but he couldn't help it. Julian Bashir was a brother to him. Julian introduced him to his wife, and now he had two sons and a family, which he would have had none of it if not for Julian and the Alliance. 

The younger man sacrificed so much for all of them everyday and those who knew him wanted only the best for him. A year ago they had a chance to make Julian happy and at first everything went well, but it soon turned into disaster, and once again the young Captain was alone, even more gun shy of relationships. But Doran saw the glow, the spark that had been missing in Julian's eyes for so long was back during the briefing about this Commander Chakotay. He understood what Voyager wanted, and what would occur if he didn't intervene. No, he had to at least buy them some time…the rest, this time he'd leave up to them. 

He opened the channel, "This is Commander Doran Grey of the GA Capstone. How can we help you?" he asked in his most stern and professional tone. 

"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager. I know that our general responder indicates us as a Federation ship; we however, are not from this universe. This can be verified if you check our quantum signature. I'm looking for a missing officer, Commander Chakotay that was in a shuttle, USS StarChaser that we strongly believe has crossed into your section of space. All we want is his safe return." 

Doran looked at Janeway blankly, "I'm not aware of any such vessel or Federation officer by that name. However, I will broadcast your request and if another vessel has information and it is verified that you 'are' from another universe, then there should be no problem in his safe return. However, in the meantime, please understand. There is a delicate treaty between the Federation and the Alliance, which is barely holding the peace together. Part of that treaty is that no, and I mean no Federation vessels are to cross the DMZ or the treaty will become void. Though you are not of this Federation, so you say, others may react before taking the time to verify this fact. It could cause bloodshed. In the interest of peace, it is best that you maintain the treaty and do not enter our space. I will contact you one way or another on your request in seeking you missing officer. Capstone out." 

Doran let out a cleansing breath. "I don't think she bought all that," he said to himself. "But it will buy them some time, and I'm pretty sure, she'll stay out of the DMZ…Shit!" The thought that Voyager may cross into the DMZ and start the shooting again was serious, and before he could apprise the other ships on Voyager, he'd have to…"I'll have to tell Julian Voyager is here…damn!" 

He sat in his chair, contemplating deeply, which meant his right thumb was being gnawed raw. There had to be away to handle this situation and still give Julian some time…there had to be. Just then Julian walked in his office, //Shit!//

"I was told that we received a general hail. Is everything okay?" he asked, wondering why Doran had taken the call in his office. 

"Yes…and no," he said hesitantly. "No, there is nothing serious to be concerned with; it's just that you'd find it…bad news." He stated. 

Julian took a moment to observe his friend's face, "Let me see if I got this. The ship and the Alliance are not affected by this call, right?"

"R..right. I mean, they should be updated on the situation, but…"

"Doran, what are you not telling me?"

"I don't want to tell you, you won't like it. Besides, if you don't know…" Doran stated flatly, like a kid that doesn't want to hurt someone's feelings, but stuck in a corner, giving a half grin. 

Julian's eyes narrowed, as he took into account Doran's face. He had learned much from Garak, both of them, even if the second didn't stick around, and that was the art of observation. It took him a moment but it did come to him what may be occurring…and the very thought was something he didn't want to know. So, carefully he stated, "You do what you think is best, and of course update the other ships. But as you say, if it's something I don't want to know…I don't want to know," he stated. 

"Got it," Doran smiled, grateful that Julian understood or at least trusted him enough on this one. 

Julian than gave Doran a stern look, "But this is the 'only' thing I don't want to know about. No repeats of the past…got it?" 

"Got it!" 

"Alright, then. Carry on," Julian stated as he left Doran's office, and the bridge, knowing the ship and the Alliance was in good hands, as he headed to his office. Once there he got a cup of tea and sat behind his desk, and stared at the piles of data pads. But his mind didn't register them, as he recalled past events. A year or so ago, while defending their take over of DS9 from the Federation, an accident occurred that sent them to another universe. In his universe, Garak was killed trying to help him, because the Federation tossed him off the station for his association with Julian, and Dukat got to him and killed him. 

When in the other universe, he saw DS9 and had Doran handle the situation, and when he saw himself, still in fleet, he had wanted to meet that version…the young, idealist doctor again. The meeting was brief as he heard via their com implants that it didn't seem likely they were going to get the help they needed, so, to get the inside track, he took his counterpart’s place, making sure the other Julian was safe. 

He was totally surprised to see Garak again, and a part of him wanted to pick up where he and his Garak had left off. Even though things didn't go too well on DS9, he and Elim hit it off even after the truth of who he really was came out. Elim Garak came back to this universe with him in order to make a go of it…it flopped. 

Julian had found out that his friends had gone to Elim and swayed his decision, though Garak said differently, Julian couldn't help but feel that they did. Things between them at first were good, but reality soon hit. Elim Garak, this one anyway, was in love with Julian Bashir, Doctor Bashir, and not the Captain he was becoming. Julian had to make hard and harsh decisions that he would not have done as a doctor. But in Julian's mind, when Starfleet stripped him of his credentials, they took that part of him too and hasn't practiced medicine…directly since. Hannah keeps him sharp with his skills, usually against his will, but he needed to focus on leading the Alliance and did so.

The bottom line was, Garak really wanted the man left back in his universe, and Julian had his people find away to return Elim home, then gave him the option…he chose to leave, and another small part of Julian's soul was crushed. He felt himself start to grow cold after that, and found it amazing that after a simple handshake the ice was melting…and a part of him wanted to know this Chakotay as fully as possible. 

//He has to go home,// his mind told him. //But not today, // replied his heart. Julian smiled, "No…not today." Deciding that he had already attended to the major priorities, he was going to call it an early day and prepare for the dinner gathering and he hoped a private drink with the Commander afterward. 

****End of Part Three*********


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks for the clothes," Chakotay said to Bevel as they walked down the hallway toward the private dinning hall were the gathering was going to take place. 

"Think nothing of it," Bevel replied gladly. "I couldn't let my baby brother go in that uniform," he chuckled. "After all, I do have a reputation to consider." 

Chakotay laughed, it was so like Bevel that he was beginning to forget that this was a different one, then the one who supposedly was lost with the rest of the Maquis…his family. "Well, thank you anyway." Chakotay adjusted the dark maroon button down shirt and re-tucked it into his black slacks. 

They entered the hall and Chakotay's eyes roamed the room, passing over the handful of people that were there, looking for one in particular. 

"He's not here yet," a soft familiar voice replied. 

Chakotay turned to see Hanna, dressed in a white turtleneck sweater and matching spandex pants standing next to him, greeting him with a warm friendly smile. Though her words gave a tint of blush to his face, he attempted to ignore it, "Excuse me?" he said trying to act like he was not just caught scanning the room, in front of his brother. 

"Chakotay, I believe you know Doctor Longstrum," Bevel stated as he reached out and gave the young woman a hug. 

"Yes, I have had the pleasure," Chakotay replied, subconsciously rubbing his left arm. 

"Most people do, after one of my exams," she chuckled, allowing Chakotay to ignore her comment. "Bev, be a dear and get us some drinks," she smiled sweetly. 

Bevel got the hint, "I'll be right back," he replied as he gave a nod and left. 

Chakotay looked a bit nervous seeing Hannah looking at him with an odd grin, and he knew why. Finally he broke down, "Is it that obvious?" he asked, praying that he wasn't making too much of a fool of himself. 

"Only to those who has eyes enough to see truth," she replied with a chuckle, then she was merciful. "No, not at all. I'm a doctor and when your blood pressure was elevated in sickbay I had my…suspicions," she grinned. 

Feeling much like the school boy caught at home mooning over someone, Chakotay bowed his head slightly and blushed as his hands clasped behind his back. He gave himself a moment then pulled himself together, //so be it,// he thought, and lifted his head with all intentions of still enjoying this evening. "You said, the Captain isn't here yet?"

"That's correct. He's running late, part of the job, but I'm sure you would understand that, being a commander in Starfleet and all."

"Ah…yes," he replied, not sure how to react to the fleet comment. 

"Relax, Commander. We all know you're not from this universe, and we've had our share of 'hopping' around, so it's okay. No one is going to hold it against you. Now, until Julian can arrive, how about you let me and Bevel…" she turns around to the slightly crowded room, "Were on earth is that little poocha?" 

Chakotay grinned, "Ah, you mean, Pooka don't you. Poocha means…"

Hanna gives a dark grin, "I know perfectly well what poocha means, and it's exactly what I meant." Then when Bevel comes into view, the dark laughter was gone from Hanna's eyes and both she and Chakotay were the perfect guests. 

"Did I miss anything?"

"No," both Hanna and Chakotay replied flatly, then exchanged a look and busted up laughing. 

"I'll take that as a confirmation," Bevel replied as he handed over the drinks, and took a big gulp of his own. 

"Come, let’s introduce you to the rest of the senior staff," Hanna said, and took Chakotay by the arm. 

The first person she was directing him toward was familiar. A striking blond, and from what Chakotay already knew, Commander of the Capstone. "Commander Doran Grey, I'd like to introduce you to Commander Chakotay," Hannah stated with proper etiquette. 

"How do you do, it's a pleasure to meet you in person, Commander," Doran replied warmly, extending his hand in welcome. 

Chakotay accepts the Commander's hand, "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you," he smile and the two officers shook hands. 

"This charming, though intimidating, woman to my right, I believe you already know," Doran stated, gesturing to Lt. Commander Menzel, who looked rather striking her self in the long sleek white gown she was wearing. 

"Yes, the Commander and I met over a riffle barrel," Chakotay smirked warmly. Relieved that this intimidating woman found it also amusing. 

"Though we have not met properly. I'm Lt. Commander Menzel Ninor," she said, offering her hand in human custom. Chakotay took her hand and shook it. Then when he finished, he greeted her in Bajoran, to show his respect for her culture. "I’m impressed," Menzel replied sincerely. 

Chakotay gave a nod of thanks for the compliment, and remained silent as decorum dictated at the moment. 

"Ah, my right hand," the tall Bajoran woman said, gesturing toward a tall intimidating human that was standing next to her. The man was the size of an old earth's refrigerator, and seven feet tall. The glare off dark skin and hairless head only added to his awesome presence. "This is my second in command and in charge of security when I am not on board the Capstone, Lt. Shawn Rogers." 

"A pleasure Lieutenant Rogers," Chakotay said as he shook Rogers’ hand, and notices the strong grip, //damn good thing he's being gentle,// he thought, sensing the strength in this man's hands. 

"I've heard a few good things about you, Commander Chakotay," Shawn's deep vibrant baritone voice stated. 

"Oh? Like what? That I can surrender with grace?" he smiled teasingly. 

"No. But that is true," Menzel replies impishly. 

"Bevel has explained it to us. Though from another universe, you are his brother, and that makes you…"

"Family," Bevel, finished, placing a warm arm around his not too little baby brother. 

"Ah, two more bright lights of our staff," Doran stated warmly as he moved slightly passed the gathering crowd and escorted two individuals over. "Our Science officer, Lt. Audria Kijoto," Doran introduces to Chakotay. 

Chakotay offers his hand, but remains calm as the Asian female ignores it. "A pleasure," he stated, recovering quickly. 

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance," she stated in Vulcan fashion. She notes the odd look in Chakotay's face. "Please take no offence in my manor, it is a side affect of the tampering I experienced. The particular compound I was rescued from was attempting to make humanoids more emotionless. It was their belief that emotions subtracted from our efficiency as a race. They were eighty-seven percent successful in my case. To deal with my situation, I have found adopting the Vulcan culture a…crucial necessity.

Chakotay pressed his lips together, surprised at how well he could understand these people. He raised his hand in Vulcan fashion and greeted her in his best Vulcan. Though very slight, he was rewarded by a tiny smile from the mostly emotionless science officer. 

"If you can do that in Cardassian, your really are an amazing man," stated a young green eyed Cardassian standing near Audria. 

Chakotay would have been surprised to see a Cardassian on board, since they were at war with the Alliance, but having been filled in on that both the Federation and the Cardassian's were secretly doing genetic work, and people on both sides needed rescuing, he wasn't. Placing his hands firmly behind his back, he gave a sharp bow, "Ta'karget Shakor" he said. Then looked up to the see a twinkle in bright green eyes and a round of applause from those around him. But it was not the bright green eyes that drew his attention, but the dark hazels ones not far off that were shining as brightly as a nova. 

A slap on the back drew him back to his surroundings. "That's my little brother for you!" Bevel shouted over the applause and laughter. 

"Please, it was nothing," Chakotay stated with sincere modesty. 

"There are few human's outside the Alliance that can even master a few word of my language, much less the proper greeting," the young Cardassian stated as he stepped forward to greet Chakotay human style. “Ensign Starketh DuKat, ships pilot and secondary science officer." 

"DuKat?" 

Starketh laughed. "It seems that my father's reputation precedes him not only in this universe but others as well." Everyone laughed with him. "Yes, Leget DuKat is my Father, by means of that he was partial to half of my DNA donation. I was one among many children to be apart of Cardassia's new revival. The problem was…there were problems. I was among the few that survived past infancy. But that is a story for another time, Commander. Welcome aboard the Capstone and to the Alliance." 

"Yes, Commander, welcome aboard," Julian said as he stepped forward. 

Chakotay felt his breath slightly catch, for Julian wore tight black jeans and a white silk shirt that made his golden skin shine. He looked like a pirate from days of old, and for a moment by the look in the young Captain's eyes, Chakotay felt like the treasure…a feeling he never had before, and found he liked. "Thank you for having me," Chakotay finally replied, glad he was able to keep his voice level. But the twinkle in the young roguish Captain's eye's echoing a 'not yet' look, sent heated chills down Chakotay's spine and elsewhere. 

"Let's get this gathering on the road, as they say," Julian stated, as cheers went up and all held a glass up, preparing to make a toast. Someone handed Julian a glass. "To our welcomed guest and honored friend, Commander Chakotay, and to the long and healthy life of the Alliance…Cheers!" All drank wholeheartedly. 

*************

"I had a great time, thank you," Chakotay stated as he entered Julian's quarters, after accepting the offer of a nightcap with the young Captain. 

"Thank you. It's not often that we meet new friends…and we do consider you a friend, Chakotay." Julian smiled warmly as he moved in farther to pour a couple of drinks for himself and his guest. 

"I consider you all friends too. Though I am sorry…"

"For what?" Julian asked as he moved back toward Chakotay handing him a small glass of wine. 

Chakotay gave a slight sigh, "That your people had to go to war…that people…" 

Julian placed his glass down. "This is the way it is. Do not take this burden on your shoulders. If I have learned anything over the years, there is a universe or alternate reality for every possibility. That means there is a universe were we didn't have to go to war, and live in peace. There probably is a universe where I did become a monster like Kahn…"

"I can't believe that," Chakotay interrupted. 

"I can. I walk a fine line, and I know it. That's why I developed the council of seven, and let Doran run the Capstone…to limit my power. It's too easy to lose focus, you know…and I plan to do all I can to prevent that from occurring." 

"I'm sure that takes quite a lot," Chakotay replied, finishing his small glass of wine. 

"It does," Julian stated softly, his dark eyes taking in the slightly flushed face before him, and takes a tentative step forward. "But not everything. I like to think I still have something to offer," he added in a whisper. When his eyes are suddenly locked with Chakotay's dark brown, he closes the gap. "Something I hope someone would want," he finished by brushing his lips on Chakotay's, and wrapping his arms around the older man's waist, and pulling the man in for a deep passionate kiss. 

Chakotay had seen the look in the younger man's eyes, and could feel the heat off the young Captain's body, as he was so near, and he had hoped that Julian was going to kiss him, but what he didn't expect was the strength the young man possessed. In his arms or in his kiss. He felt enveloped when the strong grip pulled him close to the lean strong body before him, as Julian's lips sizzled on his own. The feeling being held so tightly and feeling so wanted gave Chakotay another new experience, feeling safe, protected, and even vulnerable. The feeling of Julian's hot tongue exploring his mouth caused a moan to escape from him; he had never been kissed like this before. He had kissed men and woman, but he had always been the aggressor…this was something also new. When the kiss broke, Chakotay slowly became aware that he was pressed firmly against the wall, not sure how he got there, not really caring, and panting heavily. 

Julian’s body was trembling with desire for the man in his arms. He had given himself in the past, but never taken what he wanted, and he wanted Chakotay in the worst way…but he also understood a man like Chakotay, and if they were to have anything, no mater how short, it had to be under the umbrella of truth. Slowly he released his hold on the strong shoulders of the man that set his very soul a fire, and took a step back. "I'll be direct with you. I want you in my bed, Chakotay. But I don't want any barriers between us, no more than what already exists. Do you understand me?" he panted. 

Chakotay's brain was a bit fuzzy, "I…want to be in you bed too," he replied, not fully comprehending everything. "But what barriers do you mean?" 

Julian walked to the desk where his drink lie and gathered it up in his hand trying to find the words to what might end what never really had a chance to begin. "Earlier today, my first officer received a hail. He didn't want to tell me who it was from, and frankly, I told him not too…for I knew who it was from…" Julian stated, not looking at Chakotay at first then turned to face him. "I didn't want you to go so soon, and I wanted to be able to honestly deny my knowledge of them…but I understand now, that would be the wrong thing for me to do…between us." 

It took a moment, and then Chakotay understood, "Voyager is here."

"Yes, I believe so, though as I said. I told him I didn't want to know. I can guess that Doran has postponed them, nothing more. I…" 

Chakotay felt his heart constrict, for it seemed that time was up. "I’m glad you told me," he whispered, as he moved away from the wall and took a seat on the sofa. Then he looked up, "I’m glad 'you' told me." 

Julian saw the longing in Chakotay's eyes, and felt it in his soul. He moved forward like a panther and pounced on top of the older man, kissing him senseless, and pushing him down onto the sofa. After a long enticing, searing kiss, Julian broke the kiss, his long sleek frame on top of Chakotay's sturdy muscular one, "Give me a week?" he panted with a slight pleading in his eyes. "One week out of you life and we'll send you all home." 

Chakotay looked up into eyes he knew he would forever adore, but the Commander in him was present, "But Voyager…? Home?"

"Can be postponed, and it gives them time to fix their ship…one week, then home and I mean your Alpha quadrant. Turns out we've been there before and have what it takes to open a portal large enough for your ship to go through…so, yes, home. Is one week with me really too much to ask for? It has been a long time since I have felt this way, and the more I feel it, the more I am convinced I have never felt this way," Julian stated, and then leaned in and kissed a very willing Chakotay senseless again. 

"One week?" Chakotay asked, internally telling the commander in him to go to hell. //Then home.//

"One week," Julian said, kissing Chakotay once more, as the older man shook his head in agreement, and then let his body mold itself to the firm frame beneath him. 

Soon Chakotay felt his shirt being opened by the slight breeze of cool air on his sensitized skin only to be replaced by the hot moist kiss of firm sweet lips all the way down his chest. "Yesssssss!" he hissed as the same mouth nipped and sucked on his nipples hardening them into pleasant and painful pebbles. 

"So beautiful!" Julian said as he leaned up and looked at the man beneath him as he quickly removed his shirt and tossed it aside. Then he leaned back down and traced the alluring tattoo on the delicious bronze skin before him with his tongue. 

The words echoed throughout Chakotay's mind. Never before had anyone called 'him' beautiful. Handsome, strong…even an animal once, but never beautiful. The simple word, sincerely spoken, even in a moment of passion, stirred emotions in Chakotay he never had before; again that sense of vulnerability and at the same time he felt…sexy…desirable, and truly wanted. In return he felt he wanted to give all he had to give to this young rouge that was devouring not only his flesh but his soul…something he had never wanted with another lover. "Take me," he whispered. 

Julian stopped stripping Chakotay of his clothes only for a moment, for their eyes to lock and the unspoken question of 'are you sure' and the answer of 'yes' to pass between them. Then Julian claimed Chakotay's lips once more as his hands removed the older man's pants, soon to be followed by his own. He wanted Chakotay in the worst way, and he was burning in a way he had never burned before. He wanted to claim this man as his very own, in the most primal of ways, a feeling Julian had never experienced before. He felt as if his very blood was on fire with every inhale of Chakotay's scent. That the man's touch was as painful as it was pleasant, and he needed it more than air itself. "Yes!" Julian, growled. "I will take you and make you mine," was the last coherent thing either of the two men said or thought as their minds became blinded by the fire of their passion. 

Julian moved down between Chakotay's legs, spotting the large bronze weeping cock and licked his lips, like a cat spotting the cream for the first time. Then he gave it a slight lick at the very top, to ease the painful hardness he could sense Chakotay was feeling, and the groan of pleasure from the other man was his reward. Then he started licking it, lapping up the dripping pre-cum, while holding Chakotay firmly by his hips to keep him still. Then Julian swallowed the large erection and began to suck on it, vibrating the back of his throat as if he was really purring his contentment of the moment. 

Chakotay didn't think he could last long at the wonderful sensations his cock was experiencing. He opened his eyes and seeing the dark beauty going down on him was almost enough to send him over the top. Then when dark hazel eyes, full of fire and passion looked up at him, to be followed with a velvety command, "come for me," his body gave itself over freely and did as it was told and he felt his own seed striking his chest. 

Though it was only for a moment, Chakotay knew he had blacked out, for he was now becoming aware of slick fingers being pushed within him. "Oh yes," he gasped. He had never been penetrated before, again always being the top or aggressor, but at this moment, it was the most natural thing to occur. He wanted nothing more than to feel Julian within him, filling him, in ways no one else ever could or would. 

Two became three then four, as Julian prepared the man before him. The look on Chakotay's face was almost enough to make him come right there and then, but Julian wanted to be inside this bronze beauty, claim him…make Chakotay his…reality or reason be damned. He fingered Chakotay's sweet spot and the most gorgeous of moans escaped the kissable lips of Chakotay, and Julian had to do it again, and again, his eyes locked on the sweaty, flushed, and totally open face of the man he knew would be his. "You will be mine," he said as he once more sent a delicious sensation throughout Chakotay's body. 

"Yes! Oh yes, make me yours," Chakotay cried out, never having felt this way before and never wanting it to end. Soon he felt the pressure of hot erect flesh against his opening and then he felt it…Julian entering him…filling him. He couldn't help it, as tears fell from his eyes, for he had never experienced such wonder as this union or so full as well as so exposed in his life…but he was not afraid for it felt so right. Then between the glorious pressure of being full and the moans of ecstasy Julian was giving, Chakotay was fully hard all over again. He knew Julian was holding still so he could get accustomed to the fit, but soon a need inside him took precedent. "Fuck me," he gasped, moving himself toward Julian, so he could have every inch of the rouge Captain within him. "Yes, oh yes!" 

The words burned in Julian's brain as he started to thrust in and out of the tight passage, his hands sliding up and down the now slick from sweat muscular body of Chakotay. Harder and harder he thrusted, feeling himself wanting to let go, but a part of his mind was concerned for his lover and held back. However Chakotay seemed to sense this, "No, don't hold back. Take me! Make me yours!" 

Julian could no longer deny his own desires much less Chakotay's and let go. He thrusted in to his lover with a passion he never felt before. His soul seemed to rise to the surface of his skin, and with every union of flesh between Chakotay and himself, he felt apart of his soul merging with the man beneath him. "Mine, mine, mine," he chanted. 

In his entire existence had he never felt this way! He felt as if he was being claimed, and he wanted it. "Yours, yours" he chanted in return, feeling his body opening up to fully accommodate his lover…his love…his mate. It was primal, it was spiritual, and it was fulfilling, and Chakotay submitted himself to it willingly. Soon the roar of triumph filled his ears as he heard and felt his lover's body explode within him, bringing his body to quickly follow suite, taking him to even newer heights than he could have ever imagined. 

It was minutes before either man could move, both basking in the fullness of the moment. Dark eyes locked with one another, no words needed, only a smile from each, when the two men lifted from the sofa to take a shower and share a bed for the night in each other's arms. 

*****End of Part Four*******


	5. Chapter 5

"It's been three day's, Commander," Janeway stated, feeling annoyed at being put off so long. The only thing giving her any cause for patience is that at least they were talking to her, for they were fully ignoring the Federation. 

"I'm sorry, Captain. But I can not deny or confirm one way or another," Doran Grey stated with the perfect poker face, "what I do not know either way for sure. I have sent word out, but have not received any reply. Are you 'sure' he exited here and not somewhere else?" 

"The Federation believes that you are holding…"

"Captain, with all due respect to you and your crew personally, the Federation of 'this' universe don't know…what they are talking about," Doran stated, doing his best to keep his temper in check, which was easy since he wasn't really upset, just making it look that way. "For what reason would we want to hold an officer from another universe? Hmmm? Now, as I've said before, once I've gotten word one way or another, I will contact 'you', Capstone out." 

Janeway huffed as she took her seat and looked around the bridge, "Well?" 

"I'd like to play poker with him," Tom stated. Then he turned from the helm toward Kathryn, "he makes one hell of a bluff, but he over did it at the end." 

"Your saying he was lying?" She asked. 

"His physical signs never went outside the norm," Seven stated. 

"That's because he's good, but I’m better," Tom cracked. 

For some odd reason this didn't bring any comfort to Kathryn in regards to her relationship with Tom. "Okay. Say he was lying. What reason do they have for holding Chakotay?"

"That is simple," Seven stated. "Information."

"What information could he offer that they didn't already have?"

"Borg," Harry stated, as if it was obvious. "They have the StarChaser, and it has Borg technology. Plus, the Commander does possess a great deal of basic knowledge of it." 

Kathryn sat quietly contemplating all the information her officers gave her. "Tuvok, you have the bridge," she stated flatly and exited to her ready room. Once there she opened a private channel to DS9

A few minutes later, Ben Sisko's face appeared on her monitor, "Okay, I'm ready to listen," Janeway stated. 

"Good. Though to make things easier for you, I just got some information for you," Ben stated. Then a picture of Chakotay in uniform, his hands up above his head, looking startled, appeared on screen. "You see, Captain. They do have him." 

Janeway looked at the picture with concern and anger. "What would they want with him? We've proven he doesn’t belong here!" she snapped. 

Ben Sisko's face reappeared on the screen. “My contact, and I do mean, my contact, got me that picture. And as for what they want with him?" His eyes narrowed, "how do you think their numbers have been growing, Captain?"

"Are you saying they're…"

"Going to make him one of them…yes. Sadly, it's been done before, but we, and that's Starfleet, didn't want to upset you with this knowledge, hoping we were wrong." 

"You bet you were wrong," she growled. "You should have told me this from the beginning!" 

"Orders," Ben stated, sitting back in his chair, steepling his fingers. 

"Don't give me that crap! You were the one who contacted me…"

"And you told me no. That put me in no obligation to help you…unless…?"

Janeway knew where she stood in this matter, that’s why she was here, and Ben Sisko knew it. "What is it you want?" 

"Bashir's head on a platter, but I'll settle for him in a cell."

"Just how do you suppose I deliver you the head of the Alliance when no one can even get close to him?" 

Ben gave a wicked grin, "That’s easy. You send someone he knows and trusts inside to find your Commander and get close to Bashir. Once that is done, you beam all three of them out and onto your ship. You deliver Bashir, and you and your crew returns home." 

"Oh, that is simple," Janeway replied sarcastically. "Just who do you suppose…" 

Ben cut her off, "Him," he stated and sends a picture to her screen. 

Her eyes went wide, "Tom?" 

"Tom Paris and Julian Bashir are friends, and I've discovered that Tom Paris's name is on the list of hostages the Alliance once wanted to trade for, even if they were denied. I can arrange it that Tom Paris escapes or make it seem like he has…your man does the rest," Ben grinned even darker looking like a demon from hell. 

It made Kathryn shiver. "My…Lieutenant Paris goes undercover into the Alliance and finds Chakotay and this Bashir…?"

"That's basically it." 

"Then why would I…"

"Need me? Because I can make sure his cover story seems real or phony, your call, Captain? I don't see why you should have a problem with this. You get what you want and I get what I want. Do we have a deal, Captain?" 

Janeway hated this, "We have a deal…Captain." 

 

************

He could get use to this, soft sweet kisses covering his face, while a strong sensuous hand covered his body, waking him to morning bliss as he felt the heat off the body he was curled up next too. He weakly opened his eyes and smiled at the lovely view that greeted him. 

"Morning," a sexy salutary voice whispered between kisses. "How's my baby doing this morning?" 

"Your baby couldn't be better,” Chakotay yawned, and stretched out into Julian's caresses. He allowed himself to be rolled onto his back, knowing a bout of morning sex was about to follow, when a klaxon sounded. "Shit!" 

"What's going on?" Julian inquired, using the wrist communicator, so the two of them would hear the conversation.

"It's the Cardassian's, Sir. They're attacking Coren Sigma. I sounded battle stations, since we're the closest ship," Doran stated. 

The look on Julian's face would kill, but all he said was, "Fine. Set course at maximum speed and meet me in the war room, out." Then he climbed out of bed, Chakotay on his heels. 

"Why in the hell would they attack Coren Sigma?" Julian bitched as he tossed on his jumpsuit. 

"Seems obvious to me," Chakotay stated, tossing his newly replicated jumpsuit on too. 

"Explain?" 

"Doran gave us the answer, we’re the 'only' ship able to respond." 

Julian gave a prideful smile at his lover, "That does seem rather obvious since you put it that way." 

The two men headed out to the strategy room, or war room. Menzel who stopped them greeted them both. "Sorry, sir, but your own rule prohibits non-personnel or non-com's inside here," she stated, looking at Chakotay with a slightly apologetic look. 

Julian looked at her then at Chakotay, "That is true." 

"That's okay," Chakotay stated with understanding. "Rules are rules." 

Then Julian reached up to his collar and took off his braid and made a slight change to it. Then turned to Chakotay and pinned it on his collar, "What's the point of being in charge if you can't use it to your advantage once and a while," he smiled. "Right, Commander?" 

Chakotay looked stunned, but only nodded. 

Menzel stepped aside, "Gentlemen." Then she watched the two men enter inside and followed. 

Once inside, the senior staff was gathered. And the room was most impressive. There were large strategies boards listing various options, which most people couldn't read or comprehend, so Chakotay didn't even bother, and was glad that no one else was really paying any attention to them either. 

If there were any problems with Chakotay being here or being made a Commander in the Alliance, even temporally so, no one said a word or gave any indication. "Commander Chakotay has pointed out that it's probably a trap, since we 'are' the only ship able to respond, " Julian stated, again a twinkle of pride in his eyes. 

"You still think they're on that old kick?" Shawn asked. 

"What old kick?" Chakotay asked. 

"There are a large number of people out there that think that if I were dead the Alliance would fall apart. Perhaps a year ago, but not now…it's too strong," Julian replied. "But…my crew never let's me go anywhere without a bodyguard," he grinned. Then he gets more serious, "Menzel shadow's me everywhere off this ship." Then he turns back to the situation at hand. "Okay. What do we have?"

"Our current information makes it seem like a typical raid," Starketh stated, showing the computer generated simulated material. “Two dozen scout ships striking north and south of the planet, targeting heavy populated areas. So far their defenses are holding…"

"But it's only a matter of time," Doran growled. 

"Easy, Doran," Julian soothed. "We'll get there long before the shields fail." 

"Doran's family is on Coren Sigma," Menzel said softly to Chakotay. 

Chakotay nodded, for it made much more sense why the usual professional Commander would overreact. Then while the other's started theorizing, he studied the board, and opened his mind to all the other boards, then as if by magic, his mind zeroed in on one in particular and he moved toward it, and brought it up on the secondary screen were he stood. This board only laid out the area in color and one patch in particular caught his eye. "What's this section here?" he asked.

When no one replied he turned to see they were still discussing attack strategy, "Excuse me, but what is this section here?" 

Suddenly the room became quiet as they all turned to face Chakotay. "That's a tachyon nebula," Starketh stated. 

"Large enough to hide a fleet?" Chakotay asked.

It was Audria that spoke first. "He is right; we were over looking the obvious once again."

"They would have had to found a way to compensate their shields or suffer server radiation sickness," Hanna replied. 

Chakotay looks at Julian then Starketh, and arches his brow. "What price for the State to bring about the death of the leader of your enemy?" 

"None is too high," Starketh replied, as he understood what Chakotay was saying. Then he too faces Julian, "Sir, it's a trap. We have to turn around."

"We can't abandon Coren Sigma!" Doran snapped. 

"We're not going too," Julian stated. "We'll just have to make preparations to deal with more targets.

"Why not eliminate the nebula," Audria stated coolly. 

"You could be talking about the lives of hundreds, thousands?" Julian replied. 

"This is war, Sir. It's them or us," Doran stated. 

"What would the blast radius be?" Chakotay asked after a moment of silence. "Would it affect the planet?" 

"There would be a ten percent chance the shields even with their modification would not hold," Audria stated, shifting slightly with her reply. 

Julian looked at all the faces looking at him and steeled himself. "What about a chain reaction, giving them time to evacuate from the back? Can that be done?" 

Audria and Starketh spoke quietly and fed the computer some information and waited for others in their perspective departments to add their say. Then they turned, Starketh looking pleased. "Yes, but the charge will have to be delivered by a shuttle, preferably a small one, so as to remain undetected while the Capstone plays decoy." 

"That means Nighstalker," Menzel stated, looking unpleased at that fact. "The Captain's shuttle is the only one fast enough and possesses the proper equipment to evade detection at that close of a range. It is unacceptable…" 

"No one said he had to go," Starketh interjected. 

"Before you even jump in, Julian. There is no way you can go. If anything goes wrong, you'd be playing right into their hands," Doran stated firmly. "I'll go."

"You're in no condition to handle this mission," Julian snapped, his dark eyes looking like black steel. "Not with your family down there in danger." 

"Then I'll go," Starketh replied. 

"You're our best pilot…" 

"Then 'I'll' go!" 

All eyes focused on Chakotay. "I'm a good pilot and capable of operating your equipment, I'll go." 

"Chakotay, this isn't…" Julian started. 

"My war? I'm afraid, Captain, that you made it my war," Chakotay stated, fingering this commission on his collar. "Besides, Doran's right. You can't go, end of story. You're going to need all you're people here to face down those who come at you. So, unless you want a mini-mutiny on you hands, I think it's settled…I go." 

"Cha…" Bevel started to say, but he could see the look of determination in his brother's eyes and fell silent. 

There was tense silence for a moment, and then Julian simply nodded. "Doran, you have the bridge until I arrive," he stated. "Everyone dismissed." He watches everyone exit the room but Chakotay, who knew without a word or gesture that he was to stay. "This is insane…" 

"Julian or Captain?" 

Julian closed his eyes, he understood, Chakotay wanted to know who was addressing him. "I…I don't want to lose you…" he stuttered. //Not this way, anyway. // Then he steeled himself. He walked up to Chakotay and kissed him, "You better come back to me, and that's an order." 

Chakotay smiled, "Yes, Sir!" 

******************

From Chakotay's point of view, the tiny scout ships were like gnats pestering a giant, but they possessed speed compared to the slow moving ship, and there were some damage being done on both sides. He piloted the Nightstalker stealthily toward the nebula, and when he was close enough, he gasped. He anticipated a lot of ships, but the number he saw would constitute half the Cardassian armada. //Thank goodness, Julian called for back up! But will they get here in time, even with the damage I'm going to do? // 

When he was in position, he signaled the Capstone. "Nightstalker to Capstone." 

Julian's voice came over the channel, sounding totally professional, as did Chakotay's. "Go ahead."

"I'm in position, but you should know the count is three times then what we expected." 

There was silence for a moment. "I understand. Proceed with the plan; we'll handle our part, Capstone out." 

Chakotay couldn't help feeling some pride in Julian, for he knew how hard this was, and it was a testament to just how strong a person Julian was, and Chakotay admired him even more. "Okay, time to get this show on the road," he grinned, and moved the Nightstalker to deliver its fatal punch to the nebula. 

He keyed in the code and launched the torpedo that would start to ignite the nebula, giving some of the ships time to evacuate through the back. He knew years ago, he'd been more inclined to agree with Doran, wanting to destroy all the ships, but he had changed over the years and valued life, all life…even Cardassian. He was truly glad to see this in Julian, even if it would make things more difficult on the Alliance, that he would not kill so many…it wasn't who he was. //I bet you made one hell of a doctor,// he thought as he watched the torpedo speed toward it's target. 

The chain reaction of the nebula went like clockwork, and Chakotay was easily able to move away from the explosion, and could see the Cardassian ships trying to evacuate the nebula, but there were so many and they were crammed inside, that it was very difficult. But ships were exiting and instead of leaving they were going to join their scout ships, as the Alliance figured they would. 

The number of ships that escaped the nebula was still more than they anticipated, and Chakotay was concerned that the large slower moving Capstone would be in trouble, as the Cardassian battle ships started to move toward her. Then it was Chakotay's turn for a surprise. At first he thought one of the scout ships must have landed a fatal blow, for he saw what looked like a minor explosion, for the ship was coming apart. Then to Chakotay's amazement, he understood what made the giant Capstone so formidable…she was four ships in one! "Damn, they are good!" 

Chakotay grinned from ear to ear, as he saw the four ships move in conjunction with one another, placing the Cardassian battle ships, which were formed in a position to attack one ship, now in the center of four, very battle worthy Alliance ships. Chakotay's attention was so full on the battle that he didn't pay attention to his surroundings, until a klaxon alarm sounded. "Damn it!" 

He had a battle ship on his tail. He kicked the Nightstalker into gear, but once the large ship locked onto his signal, he was going to have a difficult time shaking the battle cruiser. Chakotay's piloting skills were being tested to the limit, as he dodged shot after shot, and to make matters worse, the gnats - scout ships, that were not doing much damage to the Alliance's larger ships, were now heading his way. 

"Nightstalker, this is Capstone one," Audria's voice rang over the com channel. "If you can get closer, we can beam you aboard. All ships have sensors open, so anyone you are able to approach will be able to assist you." 

"I understand, Capstone one," Chakotay said, for there was no time for idle chitchat, he was being swarmed. Once again a tiny bit of pride filled Chakotay's heart as he was glad that Julian was focusing on the battle, knowing that the needs of the many out weighed the needs of the few or the one…him. But he also knew that Julian had them looking out for him as well, as best as anyone could under the circumstances. 

The scout ships made it impossible for Chakotay to avoid being hit, and the tiny though durable shuttle, was taking damage. Chakotay noticed that they were trying to punch a hole in his shields, and not take him out right…//They think I'm Julian? // He thought. //They couldn't think him that stupid…do they? // 

Chakotay gave a grin, for he was getting use to the Alliance technology. He keyed in a code into his wrist com and that would place a temporary body shield around him, making it impossible for the Cardassian's to beam him off the ship; though it would also hinder the Alliance to do so either, but Chakotay wasn't going to take any chances of falling into the enemies hands. 

The ship shuttered violently, and another alarm sounded this one different, than the others, for this one meant that someone had beamed aboard. Chakotay quickly plotted an evasive coarse toward the nearest of the four Capstones, and set the autopilot, and grabbed his phaser just as the doors to the cockpit area was forced open. 

Chakotay took out the first two before a tiny explosion from one of the consoles where Cardassian fire had hit, knocking him down and out of the pilot's area into the main segment of the shuttle. 

"Well, well, well," a deep familiar voice said. "It seems that Captain Bashir is not as foolish as I had anticipated him to be. No matter." 

Chakotay looked up to see Dukat pointing a phaser at him, but he was the only one left standing, and Chakotay could tell his body shield was still functioning, or so he hoped the reading on his wrist com was accurate. "Dukat," Chakotay growled as he slowly rose to his feet. 

"Hmm, our spies must be slipping, for I don't think I know of you Commander, not yet anyway," he grinned evilly. Then the dark grin faded, "You and your genetic monstrosities will be destroyed…" he started to say. 

Chakotay made his move, dropping down and gave a sweep kick that took Dukat off guard, sending the Leget flying into the bulk head and the phaser out of his hand, but not near Chakotay or the Cardassian. Then Chakotay was up on his feet letting his left fist fly into Dukat's stomach, then a right to the Cardassian's face. "One does not have to be genetically enhanced to kick your scrawny ass, Dukat!" Chakotay growled. Years of anger and an unknown desire of revenge filled him as he continued to pummel Dukat into the wall. This was the one who lead the assault on his world, who took his father away, had him killed. Who brought in the Dominion that killed his family! 

Somewhere in Chakotay's blind fury, DuKat found an opening and body tackled the large human, the two warriors rolled on the ground, trying to get the upper hand, but it was made even more difficult for the tiny ship was still being bombarded by the scout ships. "They have orders to destroy this ship, unless they receive a signal from me!" Dukat shouted, thinking that this news would make a difference. 

"Then I’m taking you with me, bastard!" Chakotay growled, more of his fury pouring from him. The body shield had failed; it was only made for temporary use. But the pain of Dukat's attacks didn't register on Chakotay, who was too focused on bringing a painful end to the Cardassian who was at the heart of all his grief! It didn't matter to him if it was another Dukat that did all the dirty work in another universe; this Dukat was just as bad and would only do it again…unless Chakotay stopped him. 

Chakotay kneed Dukat in the groin, for there was no fair fighting in a life or death battle, and crawled upward to pin the Cardassian to the floor. He began to land hard blows to the Cardassia's face with each word he shouted, not caring about the burning of the smoke in his lungs, or the sting in his eyes. "You…killed…my…family! You…destroyed…my…world! Never…again!" 

All Dukat could do was spit some blood into Chakotay's sweating and soot covered face, "Karshak!" he shouted. (Cardassian's version of fuck you) "My people will wipe out the infection and disease known as the Alliance," he growled defiantly, between bleeding lips and a broken jaw. 

The ship was still shuttering, the cabin was filled with smoke from the console fires. It was getting ready to explode, but all Chakotay focused on was Dukat. "Your people not only will lose this war, Dukat. But you will not be around to witness it!" Then in one swift move, one Chakotay had long since thought himself incapable of doing, broke the neck of the one whose face had haunted his thoughts for years. He watched the life drain out of the Cardassian's eyes…and it was the last thing he saw as he felt the ship start to explode around him. 

 

***End of Part Five*******


	6. Chapter 6

Pain…voices…familiar voices…

"He's starting to come around," a soft female voice said. 

He slowly started to open his eyes, the light was painful, so he closed them again, but the urge to see the face that matched the voice urged him to open them again. His vision was blurred, but after he blinked a few times his vision started to clear…"Mama?" 

The older Indian woman looking down at him looked at him with a puzzled and concerned look. Then her light brown eyes shifted as did Chakotay's to a strong older man that boar the same tattoo as he did. "Father?" 

"Spirits be praised," the older man said softly, his dark eyes misting as he looked over at the woman that was his wife.

"Cha…Chakotay?" she said softly, resting a comforting hand on his forehead. 

This only urged Chakotay to want to sit up, "Mama!" he smiled, and even if his body wanted him to stay put, his spirit pushed him up into the older woman's arms. Switching to a language he had longed to speak, "Oh, Mama, how I've longed to see you again." 

"And I you…son," she said, and then gentle sobs followed. 

"Please don't cry, Mama, I'm all right," Chakotay said in standard. 

"She is only happy that you have returned to us…son. Even if the spirits gift is only temporary," his Father said, resting a loving hand on his son's shoulder. 

"Temporary?" It took a moment for Chakotay to recall everything, and it wasn't until he saw Bevel in the distance, the black jumpsuit, and his violet eyes, did it all begin to make sense. These were not 'his' parents, but the parents of the Chakotay who died as a child. //No wonder they're crying, // he thought. //Then why are you? // his heart asked. But he knew the answer, at this moment he didn't care…he was in his Mother's arms and had his Father back…even as his father said, it was a temporary gift from the spirits. He closed his eyes and let the tears of joy from his heart fall and hugged his Mother, and reached out and hugged his Father, who hugged him tightly too. 

"Hey, you gave us all quite the scare there," Bevel said, breaking up the emotional mush fest as he messed up his little brother's hair. 

Chakotay moved so he could sit up properly. "What happened? How did I get here?" he asked, looking around seeing he was in a hospital, which looked like the one on Dorvan V. 

"Well, when the Nightstalker started to go, the nearest ship was one of our patrol ships that were coming to give aid. They locked on to your signal and beamed you aboard. But since there was still a major battle going on, they couldn't get you to the Capstone. Since the pilot was from here, he recognized our family’s mark, but not you…the rest they say is history," Bevel smiled a relief in his eyes. 

"When they told us who you were, we…we couldn't believe it. Not until we looked upon you face," his mother said, sitting next to him, her arms protectivly wrapped around him. 

"You know…?" Chakotay started to ask, hesitantly.

"Yes, Bevel has explained everything," Kolopack, the man who in both universes was Chakotay's father. 

"I do not wish to bring you anymore pain," Chakotay said softly, though his heart was overjoyed at being with them…even if only for a short while. 

"You have only brought us joy," Maria, his mother replied. 

"Yes. To know that our boy has grown into an honorable man has done wonders for all our spirits." 

"All?"

Just then the small hospital room door opened as if on cue to be filled with Chakotay's sisters, their husbands, and their children. For Chakotay, there couldn't be a better day. The fact that he was from another universe didn't seem to be an issue for any of them, and Chakotay was too caught up in the moment to care either. This was the homecoming he had dreamed about, even if he wasn't home. 

After a while of the room buzzing, it suddenly became quite as one individual cleared their throat. All turned to see Captain Bashir standing in the doorway. His face was neutral, but his dark eyes were sparkling. "Am I interrupting?" 

"No, not at all, Captain," Kolopack stated with respect. "You are most welcome here among my family." 

"You honor me, sir," Julian said warmly as he moved into the crowded room. 

Bevel of course understood the situation much better. "Hey, let's give them some breathing room," he stated, ushering out his family, only eyeing his Mother and Father, hoping they would understand. 

"Of course," Maria said, finally relinquishing her hold on her youngest. "You need your rest and I'm sure there is some business…" here eyes twinkled, and she smiled at seeing a slight blush upon her boy's cheek, "To attend too. Come, Kolo," she said, taking her husband's arm and left the two men alone. 

Julian stood before Chakotay, his eyes becoming a mixture of emotions. "I thought I ordered you to come back to me?" 

"I had no intentions of disobeying those orders…but Dukat…" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as his mouth was claimed in a soul searing kiss. 

When the kiss broke, both men simply stared into each other's eyes, for there was so much to say, and a large barrier called time, standing in the way. Julian pushed it all a side first, and gave a loving smile from his heart. "You were out for two days, so we only have two days left. The doctor said…"

"Four. I said I'd spend a week with 'you', so those two days away doesn't count," Chakotay interrupts. 

Julian chuckles. "Okay," Julian sighed, his love for this man clear in his eyes and in his smile. "Four days, then." 

This time it was Chakotay who initiated the kiss, leaning back so Julian would soon be on top of him, where he belonged. 

Things started to heat up…"Excuse me…gentlemen!" 

Julian and Chakotay stopped their activities to turn and see Hannah standing in the doorway. Julian blushed half as much as Chakotay as he moved down from his lover. 

"Though I would recommend physical therapy, this is not on the approved medical procedures list," she teased. 

"I don't see why not. It surly got me up and going," Chakotay teased, seeing that he might as well go with the flow of things. 

"I'd have to agree with that," Julian added, himself still panting a bit. 

Hannah laughed. "Okay you two. I'm here to check up on Chakotay, and I have a feeling he'll be ready to leave in a few hours, if the sample of the show I was getting is any indication." 

"Let me guess, has the mind like a steel trap," Chakotay says to Julian.

"Only when it comes to other peoples embarrassing moments," he stated as he gets up from the bed. He then gives Hanna a mischievous glare, "Just remember I am the Captain here."

"Oh, I have no intentions of forgetting that," she chuckled just as mischievously. 

Seeing his little intimidation tactic didn't work he pinched his nose and gave a slight groan, then looked at Chakotay. "I tried?" 

Chakotay laughed, "Don’t worry, I’m sure it's only a matter of time before turnaround is fair play," he grinned as he saw Julian exit out. Then he looked at Hanna, "So, am I okay?" 

"Give me a moment," she smiled as she scanned him, "I may be a good doctor, but I still can't tell everything by a simple look." 

After a moment, "yep, you'll be okay. Though I highly recommend staying away from exploding shuttles."

Chakotay laughed, knowing his history with them. "I'll do my best." 

"Get dressed and I'll check you out of here. I have half a wing filled with people who want to get to know you."

"Half a wing?" 

"Your clan in this universe is a big one," she smiled and left. 

"Wow!" 

 

**********

Chakotay exited the hospital surrounded by people he knew and yet didn't know, and was fully engulfed in the moment. He was taken back to his families lands where the tribe was holding a celebration in his honor, and a good portion of the crew of the Capstone was there along with others, since everyone was part of the Alliance. 

Chakotay was bubbling, for he felt like he was flying, he was so happy. He sat with his Father and Julian and discussed the current situation, until his Mother made them break it up. Then Chakotay was uncle this, uncle that…or nephew, brother, son…it was marvelous. 

Doran greeted Chakotay with a very beautiful young Indian woman wrapped protectivly in his arms, "Meria, this is Commander Chakotay. Commander, my wife Meria, and" he turned around to were Menzel and Hanna were cooing two, year old boys. "My sons," he smiled, and shook Chakotay's hand. "Thanks to you, we were able to save my home and family and deal a heavy blow to the Cardassians." 

"I only did what anyone…" 

"From here would have done," Meria finished for him. "You did not have to…"

"Of course I had to," Chakotay finished for her, giving her a knowing smile. "I had to." Then he looked around, "Where's Starketh?" 

"He's over there?" Kolo said, pointing to the far right of where most people are gathered. 

It was Julian that placed a hand on Chakotay's shoulder, "He knows his father was on the Nightstalker." 

Chakotay become solemn. "Excuse me a moment," he said, and then moved to talk with Starketh. When he was close to the young Cardassian, "I'm sorry." 

Starketh turned his eyes clear, though sad. "It is not your fault…"

"Yes, it is. I…I killed him, long before the ship did." 

Starketh nodded his acceptance of these words. His eyes still sad, but no anger fired up within them. "I would have liked it if he was more my Father than a glory seeking bastard, but that was not the case, and now never will be. In many ways, Chakotay, you have done us all, including me, a favor." 

Chakotay was no fool. Though the young man had no anger, he still lost his father. He moved closer and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I 'do' know how you feel. I…never got to make peace with my father before he died." 

Starketh faced Chakotay once more, his bright green eyes moist, "Seems the universe has given you a second chance," he grinned, though the smile never reached his eyes as they guided Chakotay to turn and see his Family. "I will be alright about this. I just need…some time. And for the record, if it wasn't you, it would have been me." 

In those words did Chakotay see a hint of anger for the first time. "Let it go."

"So long as you do. I have met men like you before; the Captain is one of them. They do not take their actions toward death well. Let this one go, for me?" 

"I will…try." 

"I could use a drink, you?" 

"You’re on," Chakotay replied, clasping a brotherly like hold around the young man's shoulder. 

"Chakotay, Starketh!" 

The two men turned to see Julian walking toward them, with someone in tow. It took Chakotay a moment to calm his reaction. 

"Chakotay, Starketh, I want to introduce you to one of my long time friends, Tom Paris!" 

"I heard you were one hell of a pilot," Starketh replied, shaking Tom's hand with much enthusiasm as one meeting his hero could give. 

"Easy, it might come off," Tom teased. 

"Tom, give Starketh a break. He idolizes you," Julian teased. "And this is Chakotay." 

Chakotay took in the lean figure, the longer hair, the slight scar on the young man's left cheek, and still something was not right. //He just reminds you of 'your' Tom…err, the Tom on Voyager,// his mind replied in order to deal with his gut's reaction of not trusting this man. 

"Pleasure meeting you, Mr. Paris." 

"Ooh, so formal," Tom teased, looking at Julian. 

"Give it a rest, Tom," Julian replied warmly, though a tad protectivly.

Tom's blue eyes shifted from Julian to Chakotay then grinned, "Not a problem, bro." 

Chakotay arched his brow, "Bro?" 

Julian smiled, a little glow of pride filled his eyes, "Though Tom and I are not really related we kind of grew up around each other. His Father and mine moved in the same circles. So, being that Tom and I were the only two boys at ambassadorial functions, we became friends…brothers." 

"Jules was the only one to stick by me when things went poorly for me, through thick and thin," Tom stated, his eyes reminiscent of those times. "You know Jules, if I'd been able too…" Tom started, but a slight hug from Julian shushed him. 

"Hey, you were in prison, Tom. Nothing you could do about it." Then Julian's eyes glowed even brighter as he took in Chakotay and Tom around him. "But you’re here now, and that's all that matters…here and now! So, let's celebrate!" 

***********

Chakotay had to admit to himself that he was not too pleased that Tom Paris was on board the Capstone, even if it did thrill Julian to have him there. But he kept reminding himself that this was a different Tom, but that made things even worse. He also knew he couldn't discuss it with Julian, for that would be like someone coming to warn him against Bevel…no, he would just have to keep an eye open when Tom was around. 

The next two days were heaven for Chakotay. He had time with his family, and Julian, and when it was time for the Capstone to depart, he couldn't' bring himself to say good by, simply "I'll see you another time and place." 

Tomorrow he would contact Voyager and give them the news, that he was fine and that he had a way home…to the Alpha quadrant in their universe. Julian gave him the data crystal with all the information they would need to know, and how to do it…but it would be a one way trip, for there couldn't be an open doorway between them…both sides had experienced that catastrophe before and couldn't let it happen. No, it was going to be a one way trip. 

Chakotay lay curled up into Julian's arms, feeling safe, protected, loved, and torn. He was tossed up about leaving, for his head told him he had too, but his heart…his heart told him to stay. 

"What is it, love?" 

Though neither of them said the words, it was there, love was between them, but to say it would only hurt them more. "Just thinking…" 

Julian wanted to ask Chakotay to stay, but he couldn't. The last time he did that, he felt that he influenced someone to do what they really didn't was to do. No, if this precious man beside him stayed, it would have to be his decision, and his alone. But that didn't mean Julian couldn't use other means to let Chakotay know he was wanted. He shifted to his side, pulling Chakotay up to his side, and slowly started kissing his face, his eyes, then his sweet lips. 

Feeling Chakotay willingly open his mouth so he could fully explore his mouth, Julian intensified the kiss. "I want you," he said with as much intensity and feeling as if he said 'I love you,' which was what really was in his heart. "You will always be mine, no matter were you go. No one could replace you, nor would I be foolish enough to try." 

//Spirits! How can I leave him?// his heart ached. //You don't belong here, that's why. As for how, you get on board Voyager and go…that's how.// his mind replied. Chakotay couldn’t speak, not if he wanted to keep any of the composure he still had. He simply snuggled deep into Julian's embrace and rested his head on Julian's smooth strong chest, letting his heartbeat comfort the ache in his soul. There was no discussing this…there was nothing but acceptance of the moment.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Captain. But Voyager has entered the DMZ," Doran's voice said over the com. 

"Very well. Plot an interception course, we'll be there momentarily." Julian knew his crew knew all about him and Chakotay. They wouldn't be worth their commission's if they didn't. Julian sat up and kissed Chakotay on the forehead, "guess we better go greet your Captain." 

Chakotay grabbed Julian's arm as he started to exit the bed, "We still have two days left, and nothing is going to change that," he said, determination in his voice and his eyes. 

Julian smiled his thanks for Chakotay's words, but he knew the close of things between them was already creeping around the edges. "We better get going." 

 

***End of Part six********


	7. Chapter 7

Julian and Chakotay walked onto the bridge, and for Chakotay seeing Tom at the helm was unnerving. The two men started for the center of the bridge. 

"Well, did you deliver the good news?" Julian asked lightly as he took his seat, as Chakotay stood next to him. 

"No. It would seem that Voyager is ignoring our hail," Doran replied annoyed and surprised. 

"Try again," Julian ordered, his eyes narrowing with suspicions. "Are there any other Federation ships around?" 

"No, sir," Audria replied. 

Julian looked at Voyager growing larger in the view screen. "Anything?" 

Audria was silent for a moment, "A verbal only, Captain." 

Julian arched his brow, "Hmm. Very well, put it through." 

"Go ahead, sir." 

"This is Captain Bashir of the G.A. Capstone to Captain Janeway. I've come bearing good news for you." 

"Sir, the transmission has a piggyback signal," Audria stated, as she works diligently to rectify the situation. 

"Sir, shields have dropped," Shawn stated from his console. 

"You shouldn't be here, Jules," Tom stated as he gets up from the helm and moves toward his friend. "They may be trying to do what the Cardassian's were trying to do." 

Julian stood up from his seat, anger in his eyes, "Get those shields back up," he ordered. "Tom, get back to the helm. If they want to play games…" 

Chakotay realized it too late. He stepped in between Julian and Tom, but the young pilot was still able to reach a hand onto Julian as the transporter beam swept them up. 

***********

"They're on board, Captain," Harry stated. 

"Full warp out of here," Janeway ordered, not too pleased playing kidnapper. But she had made a deal with Ben, and was bound to keep her end of the bargain. She knew though the Capstone would follow, and was surprised that they were not giving chase, //what the hell? // But she couldn't complain too much, Tom and Chakotay were back. 

"Continue to get us out of here. Notify me if things change. Where are they?" 

"I've beamed Captain Bashir," Harry said with some distaste, "Directly to the brig, and Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Paris to sickbay, just in case."

"I'll be in sickbay," she stated, and exited the bridge. 

She entered sickbay in time to witness the full out brawl between Tom and Chakotay, Chakotay having the upper hand by the looks of Kathryn's lover's face. "Stop it!" she ordered. When the two men stopped and looked up at her, "What is going on here?" she demanded. 

Chakotay got to his feet quickly, fire in his eyes, "That's what I want to know. Since when do we go around kidnapping military or political leader?" 

Janeway steeled herself, "Since they kidnapped my officer and wouldn't give him back." 

"No one kidnapped me," Chakotay retorted. 

Janeway's eyes narrowed at Chakotay's response, and gave a slight nod, and suddenly Chakotay found himself behind a security field. "What the hell is this?" he demanded. 

"Are we too late?" she asked the EMH who was helping Tom up, while scanning him. 

"Too late for what?" Chakotay demanded, his temper getting the better of him at the moment. 

The Doctor scanned Commander Chakotay, once, twice…"Though he has had some medical treatment, it was for server burns, and oxygen depletion. There has been no alteration of his cells or his brain activity." 

"Alteration of my cells, brain activity? Have you gone mad? Why in the hell would you think such a thing?" 

"Look. We made several attempts to deal with the Alliance and was put off or ignored. Then we get information from Starfleet that the Alliance alters its prisoners to become apart of their movement. What am I supposed to think?" she snapped. 

Her words, though angry, laced with concern, calm Chakotay. "Your right. I can understand your concern, and for that I’m sorry. But why did you send…Tom, in and better, why kidnap Julian?" 

"Julian is it?" Kathryn says her brow peeked. 

"Yeah, the two of them have become…quite chummy, " Tom stated, while the doc fixes up his face. 

"Yes, Julian and several others have become my friends…so what?" he replied in defiance, his anger not completely gone. "And you still didn't answer me?" 

Janeway's own temper started to raise, for she was expecting a grateful friend, not this. But she decided to keep to the cool track of things. "Look. I didn't know were in the Alliance you were, and to get to you I had to make a deal. They were able to make it possible for Tom to get close enough to find you…but at a price, I agreed to." 

"Fine, you have me, so why don't we let him go," Chakotay replied, doing his best to calm himself, for his emotions would only interfere in this matter. 

"I wish I could. But until we find a way out of this universe, we'll need the Federations' protection…"

"No, that’s not true. The Alliance has a way home for us," he stated, subconsciously feeling the data rod in his pocket. "And I'm not just talking our universe, Kathryn, but the Alpha quadrant in our universe." 

She steps closer, "I wish I could be as confident as you seem to be at the moment, Commander. But even if I did believe them, they wouldn't give it to us now." 

"That's not true…you don't know them…"

"And you do?" 

"Yes…I do," Chakotay stated firmly. "They were nothing but kind and generous to me. They never once, treated me poorly or with disrespect." 

"What about holding a rifle to your face?" Kathryn replied. "Why did they deny the fact that they knew of you?" 

Chakotay knew he couldn't say, because I wanted to be Julian's lover for a week, so went with another truth. "Because they knew I wanted to spend some time with my family and felt that you wouldn't accept that. They didn't tell me about you right away either, but they did tell me, and they offered us a way home, no strings attached. Kathryn, we don't fully understand things here, but I have seen first hand the result of what the Federation of this universe has done along with the Cardassians, and the travesties they both have committed, under a guise of law and order…while breaking it themselves."

"Perhaps you've been too hasty, Doctor," Janeway stated, her eyes growing cold. "He sounds like one of them," she snapped and turned away from the force field. "You okay, Tom?" 

"I'll live," he replied as he got off the biobed. "Nothing a night's rest can't cure." 

Chakotay knew by insulting Starfleet and the Federation he had gone too far for Kathryn, but he spoke the truth. But he wasn't out yet. "Kathryn, what happened in this universe doesn't mean it's occurred in ours. Here, I died as a child…and Dorvan V was used in experimentation. That didn't happen in our universe. Can it not be possible that the Federation is not always the good guy all the time?" When she turned to him, he could see he reached her, and kept silent, to let her think. 

"When the Doctor is done checking you out, you will be sent to your quarters and will remain there until you are debriefed, is that clear?" 

Chakotay understood she was testing him, "Yes, Captain," he replied, no rebellion in his tone. 

"Good." 

"If you don't mind, Captain. I'm going to go check out the StarChaser, make sure she's not been tampered with, “Tom asked. 

"You got the StarChaser back too?" 

"We couldn't leave it in the hands of the Alliance, since it does contain Borg technology." 

"Of course. I did lock out the computer, as is protocol," Chakotay stated. 

Kathryn relaxes her posture somewhat, "Glad to hear it, Commander. Get some rest, you'll be needing it for the debriefing," she said, and then left with Tom. 

************

Chakotay paced in his quarters. He knew his activity was being monitored, and if he moved too soon, he would tip his hand. But time was running out. During his 'debriefing' he was told the Defiant was coming out to meet Voyager, to handle the transport of Captain Bashir personally. It was Janeway's reaction that concerned him, for if it made her upset, it probably would throw him over the edge, if he knew why. But once Julian was off the ship, he may never be able to help him, and he had too. 

Janeway mentioned that she was puzzled why the Capstone didn't follow them, and he told her to ask the Captain. She did, and was stunned to hear that he had given orders previously that if he was ever taken they were not allowed to follow, for it could be a trap. That the Alliance would live long after he was gone, and all they were doing was making him a martyr, though he rather be a living legend, he'd deal with what fates dealt him. 

Chakotay knew Julian wouldn't accept his fate quietly, but he'd be on his own if Chakotay didn't aid him. The question was how and when. He was able to come and go as he pleased, but again he was being monitored. //I can deal with that,// he thought. It only took him another hour to quietly plan in his head all that he needed to do and what the consequences would be, one way or another. Then he exited out of his quarters, for the defiant had arrived. 

Chakotay quietly joined Janeway and the rest of the officers as they met Captain Sisko, and Major Kira. 

"Captain, Major, welcome aboard Voyager," Janeway stated properly. 

"Thank you, Captain. But formalities are not needed," Ben stated. "I wish to see the prisoner." 

"I wish to discuss the terms of my releasing custody…" 

"I thought you may want to," Ben interjected. "Major Kira will go over all you want to know. I wish to see the prisoner, if you please?" 

"I'll take him, Captain," Chakotay stated properly. 

Janeway didn't like this, and the sooner she got this over and done with the better. "Very well, Commander Chakotay will escort you. Major, if you come with me, we'll start on the terms and get this business at hand over with." 

"I'd like that very much," she stated, the look in her dark eyes matching Janeway's. 

The two parties moved away from each other. 

"So, you’re Commander Chakotay," Ben stated, already knowing the answer. 

'Yes, sir," was Chakotay's reply, being a hundred percent officer. 

Ben Sisko remained silent for the rest of the walk, knowing he would not get anything out of this man. They reached Voyager’s brig and they both entered inside. "I wish to speak to the prisoner alone," Sisko stated. 

"Sir, that's highly unusual," Greg Alaya stated, since he was second in charge of security. 

"It's all right, Greg," Chakotay stated. "I'll take responsibility. Go a head, sir," and gestured for Sisko to move forward on his own to see Julian. 

Sisko stepped through the second set of doors to the brig and moved to the front of Julian's cell, were he could see the man he despised laying on a bunk, his hands behind his head, relaxed. "I told you I would get my hands on you," he said in a cold voice. 

Julian turned to see Sisko and sat up, his eyes filled with fury of his own. "You didn't do it on your own, Ben. You had to have outside help. How does it feel to know you couldn't do it all by yourself?" 

"You do know that once I have you on the Defiant, you won't make it out of that cell…alive anyway. For as promised, I will have vengeance…" 

"You fucking asshole! How many times does it have to be put to you! YOU KILLED JAKE NOT ME!" Julian shouted as he got up and faced down the man before him. "You were told he was on that shuttle, but no…you didn't listen, and you and your sorry ass fired upon it, killing the eleven people on board, including Jake!"

"He wouldn't have been on that shuttle if it hadn't been for you!" 

"He was a reporter and he wanted our side of things, so I agreed yes. But lets' get real. There would have never been an Alliance if you stood by me all those years ago! All I wanted was to be a Doctor, and you let them take that away from me!"

"You’re the one who lied about what you were?"

"And what am I? A freak, that 'is' what you think, what most people think! Well, I’m not! All I wanted was to try and get my life back after it was stripped from me, and my only friend killed because the Federation feared any tolerance toward me or anyone like me. Jake wanted to know the truth…a truth most of you people are afraid to wake up to! So, you can blame me for his death all you want, but in the end, when you close your eyes or look into a mirror, you'll know…who the real monster is!" 

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Sisko roared, as he started to key in his override. Once the force field was down, he arched his back, and fell unconscious to the floor. 

Julian looked up to see Chakotay holding a phaser in his hand. "No one touches him, but me," he said.

Julian stepped over Sisko and hugged Chakotay, "What are you doing? You could get into a lot of trouble?" 

"Don't worry about that, besides, I know where I belong," Chakotay said softly, giving Julian a soft kiss. "By your side." 

Julian smiled and his eyes lit up, "So, how are we getting out of here?" 

"A very good question?" a voice from behind them said. 

They turned to see Tom with a phaser pointing at them. "How do you plan to get him off Voyager, Chakotay?" 

Chakotay's eyes narrowed, "Why you…" he started to growl, but Julian's hand on his arm kept him put. 

"Ah, ah, ah. Now, drop the phaser, Commander," Tom stated. 

Chakotay reluctantly did so. 

"Kick it behind you," Tom stated. 

Chakotay did as he was instructed. 

"Good," Tom smiled, and then placed his own phaser away. "I really didn't want to get stunned or hit." Seeing two puzzled looks in his directions, "I knew when you said you'd escort Captain Sisko to the brig that you'd make your move. I presume you've made some arrangement with the transporter to get you two to the shuttle bay, right?" Not getting an answer, and not expecting one, "But I knew you two would forget something or should I say someone," Tom added. 

"Someone?" Julian asked. 

"Who?" Chakotay asked, his turn to be puzzled. 

"This way, guys. While the corridor is empty, for we don't have much time," Tom stated, and led the way, phaser in hand once more, out of the brig down the hall to another segment of cells. Tom moved in and stunned the officer on duty, while her back was turned. "Sorry, Linda," he said quietly as he stepped over her and moved toward a cell. "Him," he said as he nodded toward the cell's occupant. 

Julian and Chakotay moved closer and saw Tom Paris in the cell, looking much like the one who greeted them down on the planet, and not the officer who stood holding a phaser right now. 

"Julian?" Tom, the one in the cell said, as he stood up and looked puzzled. 

"What's going on here, Paris?" Chakotay growled. 

"Hey, back off Commander. I may be an ass, but there is no way I was going to let the Federation screw me over twice. So I told them I'd agree, but would only do so if they transported him here, under the guise of needing some basic information from him to pull off my cover," Tom replied defensively. Then his eyes shifted to Julian and they softened. "I meant what I said. Julian 'was' the only one to stand by me, in both universes, and there was no way I'd ever betray him." 

"Thank you, Tom," Julian said, seeing that which made Tom his brother in this Tom's eyes. 

"Julian, are you okay?" the other Tom asked with great concern. 

"I'm fine, couldn’t be in better hands," Julian replied easily. 

"I have it arranged so you and Tom here can take the StarChaser, and I've removed all the Borg technology, sorry, but I have to follow some protocol here," Tom smirked. 

"And how were you going to explain all this to Kathryn?" Chakotay inquired. 

Tom looked at himself, still in the cell, and deactivated the cell. "Sorry, buddy, but I’m going to lay all this at your feet, hope you don't mind." 

"Not at all," The other Tom replied, as he gave his best friend Julian a big hug. 

"I'll just say he over powered me after he tricked me to enter his cell, and he made his way to the other cell…so on and so forth," Tom stated.

"She won't buy it," Chakotay replied as he moved from the cell room to the nearest console checking on their current status, and all was still calm.

"Well, I think it's better if you let me deal with Kathryn than you. She's still unsure about you. This would only serve to make matters worse." 

Chakotay entered in a few codes. Then he moved to stand next to Lieutenant Paris. "Here," he said, handing Tom a data rod, which as soon as Tom took found himself being shoved into the cell, and Chakotay holding the phaser, Tom had previously. "I have a better idea. How about I take the blame and all you have to do is give Kathryn that data rod. It contains all you need for Voyager to get home…back to the Alpha quadrant, and it's a one way trip, so there will be no messy universe jumping in the future." 

It was Tom's turn to look puzzled, "What are you saying? You'll get trapped here and won't be able to get home?" 

Chakotay smiled, "It's taken me some time, but I finally figured out, I am home, Tom." 

"Do you mean it?" Julian asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer, a twinge of fear in his heart that this wasn’t real. 

Chakotay looked lovingly at Julian, "Yes. I love you, and I love my family. It's were I belong." 

"I hate to break things up, but we'd better get going," the other Tom stated. 

"Yes, we should," Chakotay replied. "Be happy, Tom," he said and moved to the console to beam the three of them to the StarChaser. "Oh and Tom?" 

"Yes?" 

"I'm glad I was wrong about you." 

"Same here," Tom replied with a warm smirk. Then seeing that Chakotay didn't get it, he wised up, "Be happy, Chakotay. That's the only thing any of us really has any control over." 

"I will. You too Tom." 

"I will." Tom stood silently as he watched his counter part, Julian, and Chakotay vanish from the brig. He then reached up to his com badge, "They’re gone, you can lower the force field now," Tom said softly, a bit of sadness in his voice. 

The force field turned off, and Tom stepped out of the cell. "Is everything going to plan?"

Kathryn's voice came over the com, "Yes, they're in the shuttle and I've kept the others busy so no one will notice their departure, even with what Chakotay has done using the computer, for a good while. Tom, are you sure of this?" 

"Absolutely. I've never seen Chakotay happier than I did when I saw him on Dorvan V with his family and Julian. For all he's done for us over the years, this is the least we can give him…." Tom replied as he fingered the data rod that would get Voyager back to their home. "A way home."


End file.
